Memory of Time...
by Tsukishiro Aya
Summary: Whoo-hoo! Done! Oh yeah... the summary... One sacrafice can save the whole Moon Kingdom. As the senshis were separated by the war, one person posses the power of resercurting all...but there is a price to pay... is she willing to pay Death himself to give
1. Chapter 1

Memory of Time

**I DO NOT OWN GUNDAMWING OR SAILORMOON! **

(Warning! There are spoilers ahead…as usual.) 

Memory of time 

"Princess?" Luna called out as she walked inside her chamber. "Princess Serena?" Luna walked through her chamber and didn't find her. "PRINCESS!" 'She's not here…'

As Luna ran out of her chamber, she found Queen Serenity sitting on her throne with the other princess lining up besides her. 

"Luna, what is it?" Queen Serenity asked with concern in her eyes.

"Princess… not here…" Luna gasped out as she kneeled. 

"Where is she then?" Princess Mercury, Ami asked as she neared the midnight cat and soothed her with gentle hands. 

'Could she be with Heero?' Princess Mars, Rei thought. "She's probably outside with Heero in the balcony." 

"Mars, can you please go get her then?" Queen Serenity asked as she stood up and then suddenly collapsed on the floor. 

"Queen Serenity!" Princess Venus and Jupiter rushed to her side and helped her up. 

"Are you alright?" Mina, Princess Venus question as she and Lita, Princess Jupiter helped her to her throne.

"I'm fine." Queen Serenity smiled weakly. 

"You have been fainting a lot lately… do you need to see the doctor?" Lita asked. 

"No… I'm fine… please take me to my chamber." Queen Serenity asked.

As they did so, Rei watched her with steady eyes. 'Something's not right…'

"Luna, Artemis, you better go look after the queen." Ami suggested. The two cats nodded and went to their queen. 

"Serena!" Rei shouted out through the silent night. "SER-" 

"Hey someone is trying to sleep here." A voice interrupted her. 

"Who's there?" Rei said as she looked around her surroundings to find Duo Maxwell coming out of his chamber wearing nothing but shorts. (hehe, just gotta add that in) 

"What do you think you're doing, screaming your lungs out?" Duo asked stretching out his arms and followed by a loud yawn. 

"Finding the princess," Rei replied looking steadily at him. 'You pathetic imbecile.' 

"Well try to keep it down alright? People are trying to sleep here." Duo said walking back to his chamber. "And get some sleep too, you look like you need it."

"Oh that's it Duo Maxwell!" Rei lunged towards him with a firm fist curled up in a ball to knock him out, but Duo turn around to caught her punch.

"Oh Rei getting angry now huh?" Duo's violet eyes twitched, and twisted her arm inside his chest, bringing her closer to his warm body. Before Rei could react, a loud rumble occurred suddenly under the kingdom. 

"What in the-" 

"Rei, watch out!" A large piece of concrete broke off near the water fountain and was about to fall on top of her but Duo pushed her aside as the concrete fell on top of the floor as Duo shield Rei with his body. 

"Are you all right?" Duo coughed out dust. 

"Err… yeah I'm fine… now get off me Maxwell." Rei replied pushing his chest off her. "Thanks." 

"No problem… what was that?" Duo said giving a hand to Rei, but she smacked it aside and got up on her own, brushing dust off her. 

"I don't know… better tell the other senshis, and the queen." Rei said as she walked towards the main hall. "Coming?" 

"Uh-huh, but I'll go get the senshis." 

"Fine then. Have your way." 

"Mina, Lita, how is the queen?" Rei asked as she approached them. 

"She's very pale in color Rei." Mina replied wiping sweat off the Queen's forehead. 

"Did you feel the shake too Rei?" Lita question. 

"Yeah… Duo too." 

"You think it's the Dark kingdom?"

"No… it can't be… Queen Serenity sealed it in the silver crystal. " Lita concluded.

"Serena should be here with her mother." 

"I'll go get her this time. You stay and look after her." Leaving Rei and Mina to look after the queen, Lita was determined to find the princess. 

As Lita walked through the main hall, she sensed something was following her. When she moved her head to the side, she heard faint footsteps moving at a fast pace towards her. 

Suddenly she felt a sharp cold blade of a sword up her throat. Before the perpetrator could do anything, she quickly did a back kick in his torso and the sword was thrust up. As she jumped up in air to get it, the perpetrator grabbed her leg and pulled her down. Lita tried struggled out of his strong grasp, but he was too strong. 

"Wu Fei… it's me!" Lita struggled out of his grasp. "Let go!" As Wu Fei loosen his grip, Lita tried to regain her breathing. "What were you doing?" 

"I thought you were the enemy." Wu Fei simply replied. "I did what I had to do." 

"Be more careful next time. Have you seen Usagi?" 

"No…she's probably with Heero in the balcony."

"No… must seal the power within…" Queen Serenity murmured. 

"What is she talking about?" Mina whispered to the others. 

"I have no idea." Rei replied. 

"She have been acting very strangely these past days." Ami observed. 

"Must seal… cannot rise again…" Queen Serenity continued. Suddenly Queen Serenity awoke with fright upon her eyes. "Where's Usagi?" She whispered. 

The senshis have never seen the Queen act like this before and they were afraid to answer her. "Are you feeling alright?" Mina whispered. 

"I'm fine… where is she?" 

"Umm… Lita went to get her." Ami replied with a shaky voice. 

Suddenly solid form began to fade. When some of her form began to show back, she turned to the scouts with frightened eyes and barely whispered, "Must tell Usagi that the-" Suddenly the queen felt a shortage of breathe and stop short. Then her form began to fade again… and soon it finally disappeared into thin air. 

"AH!" Serena cried out in pain with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Serena… what's wrong?" Heero asked as he loosens his grip around his beloved. 

"I don't know… I just feel like something have been ripped apart from me." 

"Hush…it's alright." He whispered softly. 

"Serena!" Lita yelled out. "SERENA! HEERO!" 

"We're right here Lita!" Heero replied and started to release the princess then stood up. 

When Lita arrived, tears started to fall from her green eyes. "Queen Serenity…she' dead." 

"No… she can't be…" Serena burst into tears and then collapsed onto the floor, drowning in her own tears. "How… she can't be dead! She just can't!" 

"But how is she dead?" Heero asked as he bends down to hold onto Serena. 

"She started to scream about something and then her form began to disintegrate."

"MOTHER!" Serena got off of Heero's grasp and sped towards her mother's chamber. 

As she reached her chamber, she found her mother covered in white silk on her royal bed with the other senshis around her. When Trowa noticed Serena coming towards her mother's bed he motioned the other senshis to move away. As Serena lingered towards her mother, tears began to fall upon her rosy cheeks and onto the crystal floor. 

"Mother?" Serena whispered through sobs. "You can't leave me like this… you can't do this to me!" 

A chilling cold voice entered her mind and it began to chant, "She's dead… face it Serena." 

"NO SHE CAN'T DIE!" Serena screamed with despair. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" 

"Serena calm down… you will have to take the throne now." Ami soothed her with a quivering voice. "She passed on to a better life… hush." 

"I should have been there with her on her deathbed… but I wasn't… what kind of daughter am I?!" Serena screamed with fury through tears. "I didn't even get to say goodbye!" 

"Serena, it's not your fault… please don't cry." Quatre said with reassurance. 

"It is my fault! It's all my fault!" Serena cried and began to fall on her knees. Heero came near her and held onto her shaking body. "It's all my fault… all of it." 

"No Serena… dead is untimely… don't blame yourself." Heero said, gripping her tighter. 

Before Serena could reply, a boom came from the west wing and the kingdom's high walls were starting to crumple. Rays of red and black began to force its way through. 

"It's an attack!" Duo cried out, seizing his gun.

'No really?' Rei thought. "Senshis take your places! Protect the queen and princess!"

"Serena, let's move it!" Mina screamed through the attacks. "SERENA!" Serena stood there staring mindlessly at her mother. "We gotta move and the time is now!" 

"No… I can't leave her!" Serena said. "Leave me with her."   
"NO we can't do that!" Rei screamed out as she encircled the queen with Serena in it. 

"Then we must seal her!" Ami shouted. "Mercury… Ice… Bubbles… Freeze!" A shot of solid ice came from behind Ami and encircled the queen in its shield. "Serena, move now!" 

"But… but…" Serena sputtered as she looked upon the frozen glass shield. 

"NO BUTS WE GOT TO LEAVE NOW!" Lita screamed out. "Jupiter… Thunder crash!" 

Green lighting grew from Lita and crashed upon the dark figures that came from the large hole that was made from the attacks. 

"Venus… Crescent Beam Smash!" Mina cried out as the beam hit the dark figures, making them fall on their knees and then disintegrated into ashes. 'Whoa…' The rest of the senshis took their places around the kingdom guarding the royal subjects. 

Duo and Rei took care of the west wing, as Trowa and Ami guarded the east wing. Lita and Wu Fei guarding the north wing and Mina and Quatre fighting off the enemies in the south wing, it left Heero to guard the princess and the queen. 

"Hai!" Duo kicked the dark figure that was hidden in the shadow and then it was showed to be a yuimou (monster) from the Dark side of the moon. 

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Rei shouted out as the fire charged in towards the yuimous coming towards them, trying to enter the moon kingdom. 

"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Ami screamed out into the midnight as the storm shot from her and froze 2 yuimous in position as Trowa shattered them into little pieces. 

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" The lighting shocked the yuimous as Wu Fei slashed through the numerous yuimous with his sword. 

"Venus Meteor Shower!" Multi lights blast from Mina's outstretched arms and towards the yuimous, as Quatre killed them with his saber. 

"Hmm… perfect, Queen Beryl, shall we act now?" Jadeite asked with excitement in his eyes.

"Patience Jadeite…." Queen Beryl replied." We have all the time in the world. Patience…"

"Cooan! Come back here, I need that eye shadow!" Beruche wailed.

"But I'm the youngest one here." Cooan pouted.

"Would you people shut the hell up? Rubeus shouted said with annoyance. "Damn girls these day…"

"Black lady… I think we should act now." Wiseman whispered into her ear. 

She smiled evilly and said, "Well there is no time like the present isn't here?" 

"Serena, move!" Heero shouted as he thrust his sword in the yuimou's and then kicked it. 

"But… I need to protect my mother!" Serena screamed as the yuimou was about grab hold of her. "Heero!" 

"Let go of her!" Heero shouted with anger, as he twisted the yuimou's arm and flipped him back then slashed his sword through the dark yuimou. Suddenly another yuimou attacked Heero from behind with a sword. "Ugh…" 

"Heero no!" Serena screamed out as tears streaked through her cheeks. Heero pulled the sword from behind and threw it at the yuimou, then fell into Serena's open arms. As the yuimous approached with evil grins upon their faces, Serena shook with fright and neared her mother's deathbed, then suddenly she screamed out and the yellow crescent moon on her forehead shine with brightness. Then Queen Serenity's spirit began to rise, and when she brought her arms forward lockets of each of the senshi's colors began to visualize on the senshi's necks. Silver crescent moons engraved with each of the senshi's colors appeared upon their rightful senshi. As the lockets were fastened on their necks the queen swayed her arms in a circular motion and each of them were surrounded in a bubble and sent to Tokyo, Japan. (Yes I know this is like the original series, but there are a few more umm… what's the word… new thingys in it.)

"Black lady, they are doing it again!" Nephrite exclaimed. 

"Yes I can see that… and that's the plan." Black lady replied as she twisted her hands. 

"Can I have my eye shadow already?" Beruche whined. 

"Can you shut up already? Rubeus screamed out. 

"Will you all please be quiet?" Sapphire asked as he rose from his seat next to Prince Diamond. 

(Oh umm… next chapter will come out like in a few more days, sorry for the hold up! Oh yeah, and thanks for reviewing my story!)


	2. Chapter 2

'Ugh… I can't hold on longer…' Queen Serenity thought as sweat drops formed around her face

'Ugh… I can't hold on longer…' Queen Serenity thought as sweat drops formed around her face. 

Queen Serenity folded her arms in, and then thrusts it forth and bright energy exploded from her arms and destroyed the evil yuimous. As she disappeared into the midnight, leaving her descendents of the Moon kingdom in Japan. 

In Tokyo, Serena (Usagi) was walking mindlessly through the halls of the high school she attends. 'Why can't I take this damn locket off!' She wondered. Ever since she was born, the locket appeared on her neck. 'Oh well…' 

"Serena!" Osaka Naru called out through the nosy halls. "Hey!" When Serena turned around, she went smack into another student, one called Heero Yuy. Her lips met Heero's ice- cold lips.

"Hey what do you think you're doing Tsukino Usagi!" Relena, a new transfer student from Europe screamed out pulling Heero away from Serena. "Watch it!" 

"Are you alright Heero?" Relena cooed as she hugged Heero close. 

"I'm fine." Heero stated with his monotone, but stared at Serena with his hard cold eyes. 

"I'm sorry." Usagi whispered as she ducked her head and walked towards class-3 with Naru. 

"Hey are you feeling alright these days?" Naru asked with concern. "You don't look right." 

"I'm great." Serena forced a laugh. 

"Don't lie… I know you aren't." Naru stated as she walked through the classroom door. 

"But I am fine, don't worry." Serena smiled but it quickly faded as she saw Heero go through the classroom door of class-3 with Relena and her suck- ups hanging close by. 'Oh god… spare me.' 

Sakurada Haruna, the teacher of the class screamed outs, "All of you to the gym! NOW!"  
As they lined up to the gym, Serena sensed that Heero was close to her and when she turned her head to the side, she saw Heero staring at her. 'Damn that guy is giving me the creeps.'

"Today you are to learn fencing! Each of you will face one another in the match. All of you to the boys' room, the girls room are being painted." 

"Oh yeah! I get to see Heero!" Relena chirped as she rushed to the boy's room. 

Serena rolled her eyes and dragged herself to the room. Sakurada-sensei was right at her heels. 

"C'mon now! We don't have all day! I'm here to supervise that _nothing goes wrong here! And I mean nothing! Girls, no flirting with the boys, boys no flirting with the girls! UNDERSTAND!"_

"YES SAKURADA-SENSEI!" The students saluted, even Relena looked frightened. 

"Girls on the left, boys on the right!" 

'Huh?" Serena thought as she went to the right side of the room. As she opened the shower curtain, Heero was there with his bare-naked chest. 'Uh-oh' "I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean it!" She stammered with fright and thought of what Relena-san might do to her.

Heero stared at her with his eyes still with no emotion upon his face and said, "Go to the left Tsukino, and change there." 

"TSUKINO USAGI!" Sakurada-sensei bellowed. "_What are you doing in the right side?"_

"I-"

"It wasn't her fault, I was talking to her and she was preoccupied." Heero explained. 

Sakurada-sensei eyed them with her narrow eyes and turned to heel to boss someone else. 

"Thanks." Serena murmured as she gathered her things to the girls' side. 

Heero just gave her his cold stare and went back changing to his white fencing uniform. 'Why did I just do that? Why do I feel like I know her or something… this isn't right.' 

Meanwhile in Osaka-fu, another place in Japan, the schools dismissed the high-school students and Mizuno Ami thought she might head over to the library to start the science project that had to do with the HR diagram of stars by Henry Russell. Instead of taking the crowded streets of Osaka-fu, she took the route that crossed the Osaka-fu Park. 

As she strolled down the path of the quiet park, Ami noticed a boy from her science class, Trowa Barton sitting on the bench staring at her. 

"Good afternoon Trowa." Ami smiled as she neared him. For a while, she thought she didn't hear him and was about to repeat what she said, but he then spoke. 

"Good afternoon Ms. Mizuno… do you come here often?"

"Sometimes I do… its very nice and peaceful around here." Ami said as she took a seat. 

"I see… would you care to go to the library with me?" He said but didn't look at her surprise.

"Umm… sure why not." Ami got but as she walked to the path of the park, she tripped upon a loose rock and was about to fall on the granite pathway, but Trowa held her steady by wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her before she hit the ground. "Are you alright?" 

Suddenly a necklace from his neck sneaked out from his turtleneck and dropped upon Ami's cheek. 'Why is that necklace so familiar?'

Before she could ask anything about that locket dangling above her face, Trowa held her tightly with one hand, as he quickly put the locket back in his shirt. 

"Shall we continue?" He murmured avoiding her gaze upon his face. 

"Oh… umm, yes. But can you tell me where did you get that-"

"We should hurry before it closes." Trowa stated with a tone that he did not want her to continue with the sentence she didn't finish. 

Ami slightly raised her eyebrows and continued to walk down the pathway through the park. 'Why doesn't he want me to ask about that locket?' 

Somewhere in Nara-ken, Rei Hino drank her bottle of green tea as she settled herself on a bench with Sakura flowers booming in front of her. She smiled with happiness as she saw how life was so perfect to her. 'Ah… just the perfect life.' Suddenly she saw the familiar chestnut braid of Duo Maxwell. 'Crap, I spoke too soon.' 

"Hey Rei, what's up?" Duo asked as he approached her sitting down next to her with his bottle of coke. "How ya doing?" 

"I'm great." She stated with a flat voice and continued to drink her tea. 

"Cool, umm… can I have the Japanese homework? Pleeeeeaaasssssssseeeeeeeee?" 

'Knew he would ask that question.' "One word… NO." 

"Oh common, don't be like that Hino." He fluttered his violet eyes and smiled sweetly at her. 

'Can he be more of a girl?' "I know you understand my language… and the answer is NO!"  
"Oh please, please, please, please, I'll do anything you want…' 

"Really? Do this, buzz off." Suddenly as Duo was begging, he hands suddenly spilled the dark substance of the coke upon her white shirt. 

"DUO MAXWELL! How could you do this to me?! I was going to give you the Japanese homework, you ona (woman)!" 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!" Duo cooed, hoping for her to give him the homework. "Here, let me clean it up." Rei turned her head when a strand of black-violet hair fell out of place. Duo lifted his finger to put it behind her ear and Rei blushed with pink rushing to her cheeks. As he placed the wet towel on collar to wipe the coke away, water got through and revealed her locket of mars. "What the-"

When Rei noticed that he was staring at her locket, she quickly swatted his hands away, and the towel dropped. "Oh um… I got to go, here, take it, give it to me in class-k3." Her hands fluttered around her book bag to find to homework, but then Duo placed his hands upon her shaking ones and looked deeply into her frighten eyes. 

"Rei… where did you-" To shut to him up, Rei leaned forward and kissed him with all her force. 

Once they broke away, Duo's eyes widen and went in for another one, but Rei placed her index finger on his lips and muttered a "sorry, I got to go." 

After school in Kyoto-fu, Makoto Kino (Lita) was walking down the street to her apartment. She sighed with depression of living alone as she pressed the 25th floor the Kyoto-fu building. As the elevator door opened, Makoto stepped in and was about to close to the door when someone shouted "Hold the door please!"

Wu Fei appeared in front of her. 'Oh my god… it's my old boyfriend!' "Thanks Kino-san." He said. 

"Yeah, sure Wu Fei. Floor?" 

"25."

"Cool, same here, oh are you the new resident of 25C?"

"Yes." His tone sounded like he didn't want to continue, so she stopped and looked at the flashing numbers on the top of the elevator. Suddenly the light went out and Wu Fei expected to have a hearing aid, but Makoto didn't scream. 

"Wu Fei?" Makoto whispered as she felt her way around the elevator. 

"I'm right here Makoto-san." The Chinese boy said as he found her shoulder and went to her arm. 

"What happened?" She said as Wu Fei held her trembling hands and started to cry.

"It seems that the power broke down. Shh… don't cry. It's alright." He murmured, as he put his arms around her waist. 

Makoto clutched to her locket around her neck and started to tremble all over with tears streaming from her eyes. Suddenly memories of her parents' airplane accident fogged her head and she her knees bucked down. 

"Makoto-san! Are you alright?" Wu Fei asked as he kneed down to soothe her. "What's wrong?" 

"It's nothing… I'm fine." She smiled. Memories of the past were torturing her mind. "Go away…" 

"… Okay, if that is what you want." Wu Fei whispered. 

"No, not you… my parents died in an airplane accident during their flight back to Kyoto-fu."

"Makoto… that was the past, it's alright…don't worry." Before Makoto could say anything, the elevator gave a taunting creek. Suddenly it dropped down 5 floors then held its place back. 

She gave a frightful scream and held onto Wu Fei's shoulder, as Wu Fei grimaced the surge. 

When the lights went back, Wu Fei found Makoto fainted on his shoulder. Looking deeply at her face, he gripped her neck and knees as she slumped on his shoulder. 

When he opened his door and laid her on his couch, he went inside his bathroom. 'Why did I bring here her?' After patting a wet cloth on her forehead, he went in the kitchen to fix up some warm milk for her to drink when she wakes up. Later when he returned, his eyes wondered around her face and continue to go down towards her beautiful face … petite ears… graceful neck… 'No I shouldn't be doing this! I am a married man. I forbid you Chang Wu Fei!'He commanded himself but couldn't resist looking at the locket on her collarbone. When he took the locket in his hands, it glowed with warmth and the color of forest green surrounded it. 'Whoa…' 

As Makoto roused up, her half- closed eyes suddenly popped wide open. With rapid movements, she snatched the locket out of his hands and slid it under her shirt. "Wu Fei- san!"

"I'm sorry, but I think I know where that came from. Where did-" 

"Thank you for saving me, but umm… I gotta go, I need to umm… finish my physic homework!"

Getting up, she gathered her things and burst out of the doors. 

"AAAHHH!" Minako Aino screamed out as she saw the numbers on her digital clock by her side.

"NO! I'm late!" She squealed, stuffing her uniform in a duffel bag and snapping on her orange locket with a ruby red heart and ran out of the door. As she raced out to the crowded streets of 

Ishikawa-ken, she was unaware that the locket fell out of her neck and slid down to the sidewalk. 

A young man was passing by saw that it fell and went to pursue after her. "Miss! MISS!", but Minako didn't hear her and ran after her to the gym of the high school that he also attends, but was a transfer student from the space colonies. 

"Of the Ishikawa high school, Minako Aino, Aya Mikage, Yuuhi Aogiri, Ken Hidaka and Yohji Kudo! And the opposing team of Akita-ken high school, Aya Tohimatchi , Omi Tsukiyono, Chidori Kuruma, Raye Yamaichi, and Aki Gifu! Now let the game begin!" 

"Where is that Minako?" Yuuhi shouted as they entered the volleyball court. 

"Maybe still sleeping I guess." Ken replied when he finished tying his sneaker laces. 

"Do we forfeit, cuz there is not enough players here." Aya said bouncing the ball. 

Before Yohji can say something, Minako burst through the doors. "We don't forfeit!"

"What took you so long?" Yohji screamed out. "We could of lost!" 

"Who died and made you the boss?" Aya muttered as she patted the panting Minako. 

"No one, so just relax and play guys." Ken said as he started to serve it and hit the weakest player of the other team, Chidori. 

As the game went on, Minako bumped the ball back to Aya, who smacked it with her might and just as she suspected, it went off the field, giving them the point. Suddenly during half time, as Minako rolled around her neck, she felt that she lost her locket. "OH MY GOD!"

"Jeezes, what now Minako?" Yohji sighed with annoyance. "Your hair is out of place?" 

"Shut up, I lost my locket!" Minako shouted and started to whimper with tears coming out. 

"You mean that pretty one with the crescent moon thing?" Aya gasped. "How could you?" 

Before she could reply, the door creaked open and out came a cute blonde boy looking the same age as the other players. "Umm… is Minako Aino here?" He asked. 

"I'm here." Minako said and went to him. "Umm, do I know you?"  
He gave a friendly laugh and said "No, but you know this." He lifted his hand up and opened the palm of it, showing her lost locket.

"How… how did you find it?" She shouted with joy, taking the locket from his hands. "Thank you so much,I love you! 

He laughed again but pink blush went to his cheeks. " You can't love me, you hardly know me." 

"Oh sorry, what is your name?" 

"Quatre Winner." 


	3. Chapter 3

Memory of Time 3

Hey people! Miss me? Lolz, just kidding. Anyway, now onto the 3rd chapter of Memory of Time…

(Oh yeah to amy-chan… the reason why Ami didn't get the locket will be revealed in the chapter hehe =) Thanks for the review!!) ^-^ 

Again I **don't** own the gundamwing or sailormoon.

__

_ _

Memory of Time - Chapter 3

__

_ _

'Hmm… Why was that thing Trowa wearing so…familiar?' Ami wondered as she tapped the pencil onto her psychics' book. 'Why…?' 

"Oh my god!" Ami exclaimed as she jumped up and ran towards her bedside drawer and took out an aged box sealed with a lock that even she couldn't open it. The box was in a shaped of the planet mercury with a dark velvet blue color with the markings of a black crescent moon with the tips of it turned upside down. As soon as she touched the moon engraved on the box, memories of her past began to surge through her mind. 'Ahhh… no… ' Ami though in agony as man with raven black hair and daring red eyes began to form in her mind, and herself as a little child. As the man began to approach her, her heart was filled with anxiety and fright took over her. Suddenly he placed a cold finger on her forehead and the sign of the sign of the dark kingdom flashed before him. When the dark lights flashed he knew he had completed his mission and presented her with a dark velvet box of dark blue and with an evil black crescent on it. 'Why is this so… why is this torturing me?!'

Ami though as she rubbed her temples and wiped of her cold sweat with a tissue. Suddenly the memories were haunting her mind once more, but this time, she felt the dark moon sign on her forehead with its power taking over her body. 'AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

With a hand over her rapid-beating heart, she limped towards the backyard door of her high building and looked over the railing. As the gentle breeze whipped her silky blue hair, dizziness filled her mind and everything began to seem blurry. Suddenly without knowing what she was doing she plunged from her 25th floor building to a deadly death below… 

As Trowa was walking midway to his house, a sudden grasp of fear filled his mind. Along with his fear, he felt his legs go weak and a premonition of Ami falling from a 25-story building. Without thinking he turned back and ran towards the Mizuno's resident. 'Ami…' As he ran towards her, that fear began to increased with each step he took and he could almost feel her lifeless body in his hands. With the taunting premonition filling his mind, he ran faster than ever before. Running 12 miles straight, he finally reached her resident and as he approached the building, but stop short as he saw a crowd surrounding in a circle and paramedics rushing towards the injured person with their equipments. As he got through the crowd, the familiar blue hair caught his eyes and his heart stopped. 'No… AMI!' He rushed towards her side as the paramedics asked him numerous questions about him and this girl who fell from 25-story above.

"Do you know her?" One paramedics asked as he loaded her in the ambulance. 

"Yes… she is my friend."

"And you are?" 

"My name is Trowa Barton."

"Please come with me to the hospital to fill out the required forms." Another paramedic asked. 

"Alright."

When she was loaded in the ambulance, Trowa grasped onto her lifeless hand as the paramedic, who's cap was down to cover his eyes, helped her breathe with a machine. As they reached the hospital, Ami was in critical condition. As Trowa was filling out the information form, at first he had no idea what to put down, since he just met her and claimed her as a friend of his. Suddenly answers to the questions that were being asked came to his head… like if he really knew her inside and out. When he was done, he sat in the waiting room. Finally after 5 hours, the doctors came out and motion towards Trowa. Dr. Kisenian told him about her condition, and let him stay after visiting hours, but when Trowa asked him why, he simply said. "She's important to you…"

When Ami was being loaded in the room of C-3, Trowa quietly slide through the doors and watched her with his dark forest green eyes of his. His hands reached her hers and placed hers close to his cheek and closed his eyes. Suddenly a tear dropped from his eyes and onto her hand. ' What's that… my tears?' He wondered as the wet substance fell from his eyes and his heart began to break… longing to hold Ami safe in his arms… but now she is a lifeless person. 

'Common Ami… please wake. You can't die. Please…' As the tear rolled from her hand to her cheek, her eyes fluttered and slowly opened. As Trowa wiped his tears away, he whispered, "Ami… are you feeling alright?" 

Her only respond was painful groan. Then she said, "Trowa…what happened?" He smiled slightly and replied, "You fell from your building… why did you do that?"

"I…I… I don't know why, I felt the bl-" She stopped herself before she could go any further. 'I can't tell him about the black crescent moon… or can I?' 

"Trowa I… can't tell you just yet, but in time I will. I promise." She whispered as her eyes began to struggle to open. Trowa loosen grip on her hand and said, "You need some rest now. Sleep." 

"Trowa… please don't leave me." Ami whispered as her eyes filled with fright. "Stay please…" 

He bend down and kissed her forehead and murmured a "yes" before sitting down at the chair and watched her all through the night. 

"Heero!" Serena called out as she neared him. 

"What is it?" Heero replied when he turned to face her with his monotone. 

"I… I need to ask you something, where did you get that locket?" 

"Its none of your concern Serena. I must leave now." With that he turned away, but she grasped his wrist and looked into her eye with determination. "Well does it matter if there is another one alike it?" 

"… It's a locket… others can have the same thing Serena, now let go before I hurt you." His voice showed that he wasn't playing and with reluctant hands she let go. As she looked after Heero, she ran towards him, turned him around and held him back. With a quick swift from her shirt, she shoved the locket in his face and his eyes rose. "How…"

"I was trying to tell you this all along!" She said, "Take out yours." 

Heero raised his eyes and spat out, "I will not be commanded by you." With a steady stare from Serena, Heero reached into his shirt and took out his. At once they glowed together with bright lights surrounding them in a circle. Suddenly the chains freed themselves from their owner's neck and fell into the palm of each of their hands. 

Before any of them could speak, the lockets once again glowed with a bright yellow light and rose above their heads. It whirled in the air and 4 different color lights of red, blue, green and orange shot in all different direction. The red light headed towards the Nara-ken providence as the blue light led it's way towards the Osaka-fu providence. Then the green lights shot its way toward the Kyoto-fu providence and finally the orange light led to the Ishikawa- ken providence. Suddenly the energy from the locket disappeared and it broke apart then dropping in its proper owns hands. 

"What the hell?" Heero said as he eyes twitched. "Is this something you want to pull Tsukino?"

"No… I don't." Suddenly a midnight cat appeared on from a tree branch and leaped onto Serena's shoulder. "Meow…" 

"Awww…" Serena cooed as she used her finger to tickle its chin, but Heero just stared coldly at it. 

With a bandage on her forehead, the midnight cat hissed at Heero. Suddenly she jumped from her shoulder and onto the ground. Looking around her, she opened her mouth to speak.   
"Aww, little kitty wants something to eat?" Serena stuffed the cat's mouth with some fish sushi from her lunch box and into her mouth. The midnight cat crossed her eyes but ate it anyway. 

When she was done, the cat opened her mouth once more and Serena was about to stuff her mouth with sushi, but Heero stopped her by holding onto her hand. 

'Finally, at least the guard understands me.' Luna thought. Again, looking at her surroundings, she spoke. "Serena, Heero, my name is Luna." 

"What the- a cat talk?" Serena shrieked. 

"Hush up." Luna hissed. "Please remove the bandage from my forehead and I will show you what I mean." With shaky fingers, Serena pleaded out the bandage and the crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Serena gasped at the sight and Heero raised his eyes. Luna looked at them and jumped into the air, and doing a flip, making a broach for her. "Place it on you." Luna ordered. As she finished, Luna stared at Heero. Again the midnight cat flipped in the air and their past life on the moon kingdom was revealed to them. 

With the moon kingdom forecasted in front of the silver moon, white trimmings danced upon the trees and lakes rippled as the gentle breeze flew. 'Everything is so… peaceful.' Serena thought as she walked around the Moon kingdom, and Heero went along with her… like if she needed protection. Then at the balcony, she saw herself… or yet the princess serenity with… Heero?

'What is Heero doing here?' Serena wondered. "Heero, look." Serena pointed to where the princess serenity was in the arms of Heero.

"How am I there?" Heero wondered as he watched them. Suddenly "Heero" ("" I'm just going to put that to show that this "Heero" was from the past life okay? ^-^) dipped his head on top the princess Serenity and kissed her. She reacted by raising her hands towards his soft hair and "Heero" lingered his hands towards her hips. As he kissed her with all his passion, he lifted her up and carried her though the white silky linens that was draped at the entrance of the balcony. Suddenly moans and deep sighs were being heard from within the chamber. Then as time was flashed before them and they see Queen Serenity lying on her deathbed. 

Serena gasped as the memories flowed gradually into her mind. "Mother…" Then the chamber doors opened and Princess Serenity burst through it with tears streaming from her cheeks. "Heero" came right after the Princess Serenity and as soon as he saw how heart broken she was, he went by her side and wrapped his arms safely around her. 

Meanwhile the Heero (from the present) gasped slightly, so that the others couldn't hear him. 'I…' 

As the princess Serenity was mourning over her beloved mother, dark forces were attacking the moon kingdom. The senshis with the gundam pilots went to action as they guarded the princess and they watched as Makoto shocked the dark forces, which turned out to be yuimous, with her green flashing lighting and Ami shield the queen with a frozen glass from her Mercury power. With the other senshis guarding the four wings of the moon kingdom, "Heero" was left to protect the princess and the queen. Suddenly the memories of the past were flowing through Heero's mind. ' I was the kingdom's guard…'

Then a yuimou smashed his claw through "Heero" and as he cried in pain, Heero also felt the pain that was surging through his body. (You get what I'm writing with the Heero thing right?)

At once, "Heero" (from the past) almost collapsed onto the ground, but the princess opened her arms as he fell through there. 

"Heero!" The princess screamed out as tears rolled from her cheek and fright overcame her as she saw the blood pouring from the large cut from him. "No… please… not you too." 

"Heero" smiled slightly and was about to brush the tear away but he stopped in midway and with a sudden drop of his hand, he passed away. 

"No… HEERO!" Princess Serenity screamed out as the yellow crescent moon glowed with all its power and destroyed the yuimous in one blast of her crescent moon. As they all disintegrate within the torturing night Princess Serenity collapsed on top of Heero as she drowned in her sorrow tears. Suddenly a white blurry light filled the sky and Queen Serenity reappeared once again and tears of sadness filled her broken heart as she recreated the senshis to the a better life on Earth, but before she did so she created lockets, each of their own plants and fastened them upon each of their senshis' neck. As the senshis (when I mean senshis I also mean the G- boys too) were being transferred to Earth, Queen Beryl thrust her dark force at Queen Serenity and the senshis were being scattered across the Earth. With an evil laugh of triumph, Queen Beryl disappeared back into her dark kingdom, but what she didn't know was that Queen Serenity still had some energy left in her and she used the power of the holy silver crystal to try to reunite the senshis together… once again. 

With that, the flash back came to an end and memories of the past filled their minds. 

"So do you understand now?" Luna asked as she approached the grief stricken couple. She watched as sweet and sorrowful memories restored in their minds. 

Tears strolled down Serena's cheek as she whispered to Luna, "Is mother dead?" 

"Yes Princess, she is… but she is still back in the moon kingdom with the protection of the glass."

"You mean Mercury's frozen shield?" Heero question, but kept a steady stare at Serena. 

"Yes that is correct." 

"… mother… I promise I will revenge your death.' Serena vowed as her knees bucked and was collapsed onto the floor, in her sea of teas. 'I promise… I will not give up on you…' Suddenly she felt warmth of strong arms around her. When she looked up, she saw Heero embracing her with his passion. They stayed like this for a long time until Heero lowered his lips towards her ear and whispered, "It's going to be fine… don't cry Serena…" 

"I can't… she was my only mother… I wasn't at her deathbed…" She sobbed through tears grasping onto Heero's school uniform. 

"Ahem." Luna said, " We must find the other senshis, when your lockets were locked together, it burst out with the colors of the other senshis. Ishikawa is the closest here. There we must find the senshi, before it is too late."

"Why would it be too late?" Heero question, as he helped Serena to her feet. "Is there something that the flash-back didn't show us?" 

Luna looked slightly frighten and took a step toward them. "Yes… during the battle, one of the senshis was missing… meaning that anything could happen to her. She must be found at once." 

As Serena dried her tears, she held onto Heero's shoulder for support. "Then we must go." 

' I promise you mother… I will revenge your death if it is the last thing I will do.' 


	4. Chapter 4

Memory of Time 4

** **

**FINAL CHAPTER** TO 'Memory of Time' (I was going to put a sad ending killing everyone but… I decided to be nicer (for once hehe) and write something else… but I still warn you that there are spoilers ahead…

Memory of Time 4…

"What do you mean one of the senshis are dead?" Serena asked drying her tears with a tissue Heero handed her. "Tell me Luna…" 

"Well… umm…" 

"Tell us." With that Heero raised his gun at the night cat. Big sweat drops appeared at Luna's head as her face rushed with scarlet red anguish and she swatted the gun with her paw. 

"I'm your guardian for god's sake!" Luan screamed out then lowered her voice to tell the forsaken. 

"It started out as when Queen Beryl was about to kill Queen Serenity with her dark force, but one of the senshis, I'm not sure which one, threw herself between the dark force and her, killing herself. No one knows what happened to her, but it was said that the dark force took her as their own and tried to rise once more… and…" 

Serena gasped as she listened closely to what she had to say. "What happened?" 

Luna sighed and whispered, "It was said that, the Dark kingdom and the dark moon clan with the missing senshi would one day kill Queen Serenity… which is you Serena."

Heero took one look at the shocked Serena and held out his arms instantly as she fainted. 'Why do I fell like I want to hold her like this forever?' He thought as he gripped her tighter in his arms. 

"Common, we don't have time to lose. The nearest providence to here is …Nara, and when your lockets were combined, it was the red one, Sailor Mars… so let's move on it." Luan said.

"We can't leave yet." Heero stated, glancing down at Serena. "She is hasn't waken up yet." 

Luna jumped up and bit her arm and the people near her went half deaf of her loud scream.

"Damn it Luna, you don't have to be that… painful!" Serena whined looking at Luna's teeth marks.

"Well that's the only way to get you awake!" She disciplined her. "We don't have all day…" 

As they arrived at the train station, Serena asked, "Are you going to say good bye to your family?" 

"I don't have any." Heero replied avoiding her surprise gaze. "Lets go." When they purchased their tickets, Luna was set off to the pet cargo with other animals. 

With the sunny skies above their heads, gentle breezes whipped Serena' golden hair. 'Ah…' When they approached the railings, Serena leaned against the railings to get a better view of the beautiful weather. Suddenly she slipped on the yellow-danger line and was about to fall on the death threatening railroads as a pair of strong hands took her in. "Thanks." She murmured as she turned to look at her savior. 

Hard brown eyes looked back into her soft blue ones as she recognized her savior. "Heero?!"

Heero said nothing, but didn't let go of his grip around her hands and waist. Then he pulled her closer to him and murmured in her ears, "Be more careful next time." Suddenly a gust of strong winds flushed towards their direction as the train conductor bellowed, "NEXT STOP NARA." 

When they handed their tickets, Serena sat next to Heero. They sat in silence as they listening to the rain run. 'Why would he do that…' Serena wondered as her eyes dropped gradually. Then Heero felt a weigh on his right shoulder. Without looking, he pulled Serena closer to him by the waist, as she slept silently through the ride. 

_Burning Fire… Serena was all-alone in a forest with bright green trees surrounding her. Suddenly all turned black as ravens flew out of their trees and was attacking her with their sharp beaks. Then suddenly a girl about her height appeared from behind a tree with another person next to her… but she couldn't see if it was a boy or a girl because the person had a chestnut braid. Then the girl waved her hands in the air and burning fire shot out of her arms and surrounded her… feeling the rising heat getting closer and closer to her… _

_Serena suddenly popped open her eyes and a shortage of breath took her throat. With a hand on her beating heart, she closed her eyes and rested on the comfortable shoulder next to her. Then a pair of cold hands reached her by the throat and squeezed the air out of her as she looked who it was and saw a pair of ice-cold blue eyes staring back into hers. _

Awaking with a start, Serena's lips began to tremble and water rose to her eyes… suddenly she felt that all her blood started to stop and felt numb all over. Then Heero wrapped his arms aroundher shoulder as she leaned on him. ' Why is this taunting me… somehow…. some way.' 

She didn't dare to close her eyes but they tried to close since she had such a comfortable shoulder to lean on. 'NO I got to stay awake…' Finally after 3 hours, they reached Nara. By this time, it was already 5:00 pm. When Luna was out of the cargo, they set off. "Time is running out. Combine your lockets together at once." She ordered.   
They did as they were told and as they were locked together, a bright red beam shot out of its locket and led towards its way to a temple. "Hmm… that should be where one of the scouts are."

Serena gasped at her breath as they neared there. Suddenly she felt a raging fire near her as they approached their stone steps. "I… I can't go in there." She sputtered. 

"You are going in there… one way or another." Luna hissed, showing her teeth. With eyebrows up high her forehead, Serena jumped at the stone steps, 2 at a time. When they reached the temple doors, a girl about her age with raven black hair and scarlet red eyes looked at her. 

"May I help you?" 

"Umm…" Serena stammered. Before she could proceed with her next word, the girl began to cry out in pain suddenly and collapsed onto the floor. Then a boy, or girl, with a chestnut braid about 2 feet rushed to her side, crying out, "REI! Are you alright?" 

"Duo…" Rei gasped as she leaned onto his strong arms. "I…"

"Who are you people?" Duo asked as he helped her up with his violent violet eyes staring at them.

Before Heero could answer, Luna bit his calf and at once, he took out his locket of the crescent moon and Serena did the same. As they released themselves from their owners' necks, it whirled high up in the air and Rei and Duo's lockets also rose in the air. The sign of mars started to appear upon Rei and Duo's forehead. "What the hell?" 

When the lockets of Mars released themselves, it also rose in the air and joined with the lockets of the Moon. With a violent whirl in the air, blue, green and orange rays blasted out of them and shot its way to different directions. As the four people looked at them with awe, it suddenly release each other and dropped themselves back into their owners' arms. They all stood there in amazed silence and suddenly the boy with the braid shouted out, "What the heck was that?"

The midnight cat walked forth and did a high twist in the air as a red transformation pen with the sign of Mars upon it appeared. "Put it on you." 

Rei, didn't scream however, and did what she was told. "Now what Luna?" Luna looked at her with questioning eyes and asked, "How…" 

"I have my sources." She replied as she recalled her trusty blaze of fire in her room. "Did you have a nice dream during the train ride Serena?" 

"What the- you did it didn't you!" Serena accused her as she pointed at her. 

"But of course, or how else would I test my powers on you to see if you are the rightful queen." 

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IN HELL HAPPENED?!" Duo screamed out. 

"Your questions are to be answered now Duo." Luna responded as an image of the silver moon appeared behind the moon kingdom entered his wandering mind. Suddenly "Rei" ("Rei" is for the past Rei) appeared ran towards him as a half- naked Duo, only with his shorts on, appeared next to her. As they were talking, suddenly "Duo" and "Rei" felt a sudden shake under themselves. The water fountain next to "Rei" was about to collapse onto her, but "Duo" sprang in front of "Rei" shielding her from the hard rocks. Gentle lips of "Duo" brushed up against "Rei's" as she blushed furiously. With a sudden push of arms, "Rei" pushed the toned chest of "Duo" and she left, leaving him wondering of what happened. Later in the flash back, Duo found himself fighting with a saber with Rei. Like blazes of fires dancing together side by side… to defeat the yuimous that were barging into the palaces' walls. Suddenly as a yumiou was about to thrust its dark power against "Rei", "Duo" stood in front of "Rei", shielding her once again with his body. This time scarlet blood spilled through his mouth as he fell into "Rei's" crying arms. Drowning in her sea of tears, her red eyes glared upon the yuimous, and with a fierce cry of fire, she blasted the yuimous with a fire bird, shining with yellow and blending with a touch of orange and red, the fire bird made its way through the yuimous' killing everyone one of them, leaving nothing but ashes.

As "Rei" collapsed onto the ground, holding onto "Duo" tears, once again sprang up her eyes. 

"Duo… why… why did you do that? You silly… god of death!" Rei cried out in anguish as tears fell onto her blood-covered glove. "Why were you so… stupid!" 

"I… because I treasure you, I don't want you to get hurt." Duo gasped out followed by a gust of blood. "Because I-" Suddenly his voice was heard no more and the scream of fury filled the room. 

With the flash back coming to an end, Duo (the present Duo) looked down and clenched his fist as memories of his past life began to take its place back into his mind. "Rei… I-" 

Before he could go on any further, Rei pushed herself against Duo, kissing him with every passion that filled his heart with warmth. Duo's eyes popped opened as she sprung a surprise kiss at him, but his eyes closed as he melted in her arms. With his hands down her slender hips, and her hands up his soft chestnut hair, Serena was about to gag. 

"YOU KNOW THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE HERE!" Serena screamed out, pulling the kissers away from each other. "We need to find the other senshis now!" 

'Finally, Serena is taking her rightful duties as the Queen of the Moon kingdom.' Luna thought as it pleased her with satisfaction.

"Serena, it's already 8:00 now … shouldn't we get some rest?" Rei asked as Duo held her tightly. "Yeah, I'm kinda tired myself. I'm gonna hit the sacks, coming Rei?" Duo yawned with his twitching mischievous eyes. Rei grinned as she went towards him, but held still as she turned around to face Serena, Heero, and Luna. "There is a spare room next to mines, use it for the night okay? Oh umm… but there is a small problem… there is only one bed." With a twisting smile, she headed towards the open door of her bedroom. (No, not Duo's bedroom… well maybe later hehe J) 

Serena took off her shoes as she and Heero entered the room. 'A small room, but cozy.' Serena thought. "Oh um… what are we going to do?"

"You take the bed." Heero stated without looking at her and headed out leaving Serena wondering what just happened. As Heero approached the door, he glanced back and slid open it. 

When she finished changing into a spare nightgown, she looked around the lonely room and went out in her wooden slippers. As the moon reached its fullest, Serena smiled at its sight. ' Mother…'

Tears came pouring out of her gentle blue eyes as she wiped them away, and encouraging herself to be brave and try not to cry. Night breezes dried the sorrowful tears away as it whipped against her hair. Suddenly her fragile body shook as a sneeze entered her nose. "Ah-choo!" 

When she headed in her room, Heero still wasn't back. As she slept, wondering where he is, around 12:00 midnight, the door opened slightly and a black figure entered. Serena awoken at the sound as she felt around for a sharp object. ' Where was that pin of mines!' 

As she found it and was about to stab the intruder, her eyes met with familiar dark brown eyes. 

"Heero?" She whispered, as Heero lowered her armed hand. "Yes Serena… its me." 

"Why do you keep on scaring me like this?" Serena said, reaching for a lighter to light a candle. 

Nothing came from his lips as he settled down besides her bed and sat in crossed legged. Around mid morning, Serena was unable to sleep so she looked down and saw his lips turn blue. When she placed the comforter around him, she slipped out the door, and went to the lily pond. 

Looking at the half- moon, she stared at it mindlessly. ' Why am I the queen… why I cant I just be normal? And why cant I have my real mother… mother, where are you? I miss you so…' Her eyes began to swell and tears dropped into the pond. As ripples formed, it flowed the water lilies to others and colliding with one another. With a blank mind, she looked down at the water lilies as soft breezes dried her tears. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, staring into those ice-cold blue eyes. "AH!" Serena screamed and backed away, but those eyes didn't seem to come closer, but just stared at her. 'What are they trying to tell me?' Suddenly she woke with a start and looked around her surroundings, and saw that it was all been a dream… or was it?

Okay, I'm just gonna stop here, I'm just too lazy to write hehe =) Well maybe not final, but there are gonna be probably a few mor chapters. 


	5. Chapter 6

Now and forever…

Now and forever…

'Those eyes… what are they trying to tell me…' Serena thought as she searched her mind. 'And that… feeling… what is it?' Suddenly she got up and went outside. Breathing the morning dew refreshed her mind but that 'dream' she had still hunted her head. 

'Should I tell Luna? No… I'm the queen of the Moon kingdom, I should handle these things on my own.' She decided as she clutched her kimono tighter around her. 

"AHH!" Ami screamed out, her blue hair covering her eyes and placed her hand on her bandaged head. 

"Ami… are you alright?' Trowa asked as he soothed her back with caring hands. But as he got near her, she cried out in pain. "Ami…what's wrong?" 

"I- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly she clasped her hand onto her forehead as the black crescent moon flickered. "Trowa…" She murmured as her eyes blacked out. At once, Trowa was by her side, but as soon as he reached out to soothe her, she smacked his hand away. "Trowa…get away… NOW." She commanded as the black crescent moon began to take its form. "NOW!" Trowa looked at her with concern in his forest green eyes but remained next to her. 

Suddenly her soft blue eyes turned dark and cold and with a cry of despair, she fell back into her bed. Then all of the sudden, her ice-cold eyes turned back soft blue and tears streamed from it. As the awkward moments passed between them, Trowa threw himself at her and hugged her with all her strength… making her feel safe in his arms. " I will never leave you… I can't. " He murmured into her ear, as she cried harder on his shirt. 

"Duo?" Rei asked as she slid open the door of Duo's room and found his sleeping sideways. She shook her head and settled down his tea as she helped him sleep up straight. When she approached him, drool started to come from his soft lips. Looking for a tissue, Rei didn't notice that Duo was awake. He smiled as he closed his eyes once more. When she came back with the tissue, she started to wipe the drool away. As she finished, she felt a strong pair of arms pulling her back. With a mischievous smile, she let Duo pulled her into him. When she turned around, she kissed his cheek then lingered towards his waiting lips. As Duo wrapped his arms around her waist, she found herself leaving a trail of sweet kisses around his neck. Duo pulled back a little and looked into her scarlet eyes and then covered her mouth with his. Rei pulled his neck closer as the kiss got more passionate. When they pulled apart, Duo didn't let go of Rei, instead, he pulled her closer to him with her back on top of his chest. He lowered his chin to her shoulder as they sat in peaceful silence. 

Serena looked out into the dawn as weak sunshine rays plunged into Earth. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to look at those familiar brown eyes. 

"Heero…" She murmured and then started to cry all of the sudden. As she leaned onto his shoulder, he flinched to the touch. In his past life, these touches were so relaxing and comforting, but now… it feels so… wrong. Heero took her by the shoulders and removed her from him. She widened her eyes at the sudden movement and looked at him with questioning eyes. Suddenly Relena filled his mind and he started to feel dizzy but didn't show it. He shot her his death glare, and walked past the trembling Serena. All at once, loneliness filled her broken heart as tears broke out. Crying softly, she walked toward the yard of the temple. Bright yellow green leaves fell from their autumn trees and fell on her golden hair. Then unable to control herself, her knees bucked and fell onto the soft ground. The yellow- greenish leaves rained onto her as she gathered her legs to herself and cried. 'Why must I be tortured like this?' She recalled those icy cold eyes glaring at her as chilly feelings thrived through her spine. When a leaf fell from the tree above, it landed on her hand. When she took it in her palm she gazed at it mindlessly. ' So free…' 

Grasping her pin, the pointed edge of it, she cut her wrist with it, as the pain felt nothing to her. 

Makoto looked at her locket as she sat down with a cup of warm tea in her hands. 'Could it be…? No… it can't.' She recalled her encounter with Wu Fei. When she felt unconscious, all of the sudden, she felt a feeling of rebirth… but why? Makoto wondered clutching onto her locket until she saw her knuckles went white. Releasing it from her grip, she looked at it with surprise… just how one simple locket could have this kind of power. As she left her apartment to his, she stopped at the door. When she raised her hand to knock, the door opened and Wu Fei stood there. "Yes?" 

"Oh… um… I need to ask you something…"

"What is it?" 

"Why… did you look at my locket?"

He raised his narrow eyes and looked at her with no facial expression. " I simply wanted to. Is there something wrong?"

"No… but-" She stopped to look at his collarbone and saw a necklace something similar to hers. When she raised her hand to get a better look at it, Wu Fei took a step back. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I… " Makoto started, but Wu Fei took her inside and sat her down at the couch. 

"You meant this I presume?" He reached down his shirt and took out the locket and showed it to her. When Makoto took out hers, the two released each other's neck and rose mid way to the air. As it did so, they suddenly clasped onto each other and blast out colors of white, red, blue and orange. The lockets floated like this for a few moments then the colors vanished and they broke apart, falling into Makoto and Wu Fei's open hands. The two stood there in silence and both knuckles went white as they grasped onto their lockets. Suddenly the green lockets shot out of their hands rose into the air and it spread out bright green light that covered Makoto and Wu Fei. Memories soon transferred from the small lockets to their minds of wonder. ('Wu Fei' for past Wu Fei and

'Makoto' for past Makoto)

'_Makoto' was running to find Serena when suddenly she felt a fast moving movements coming near her. Suddenly a strong grip of hands covered her mouth as she tried to scream. A saber was near her throat as she clenched her fist and with a rapid movement of her arms she overthrew her perpetrator, but the perpetrator got up quickly and fought her with rapid fist fighting. Makoto, a skilled soldier, blocked everyone and tripped the shadowed man. They stood apart from each other as the soft breeze of the midnight flowed through her hair, but the man was still in the shadows. Suddenly Makoto lunged towards him and kicked the saber up in the sky. As she jumped up high, the man pulled her leg down. When she regained steadiness, she felt the cold metal of the saber up her chin and slowly down her throat as a deep voice growled, "What is your business here?" _

_'That voice…' Makoto thought with questioning eyes. "Wu Fei?" _

_"Makoto-san?" _

_"Argh, it was you all along?!" Makoto spat rubbing her arms when they fought. "Why did you attack me?" _

_"I thought you were one from the dark forces.' Wu Fei simply replied. _

_"Just be more careful next time." She muttered and went her way. "Have you seen Serena by the way?" _

_"She's probably with Yuy." He replied stalking off to the other quarters of the palace. _

_"Thanks." She muttered under her breath. _

_As she neared the balcony her reliable ears heard a fast pace of rapid movement. With a quick movement around, she saw nothing but the flowing trees that were trimmed with silver along its leaves. 'I must be hearing things.' She thought to herself as she went to find Serena. Suddenly it happened again, but this time it was very clear. She turned around as she surveyed the area for possible enemies around. Closing her eyes, the air wisped around her peace-colored face. Suddenly she turned her face left and saw a hint of raven black hair within the trees. She lunged towards there, leaped into the air and kicked out the mysterious person. As the masked man stumbled out of the trees, his identity remained a secret. "Who are you?" Makoto asked in a strong voice. _

_"I could be a foe or an enemy… you decide." He murmured quietly enough so she could hear. Makoto smiled and started to fight him, but sure enough like she predicted, he was a skilled person in the martial arts as she was. She fought like flashing thunder, appearing at one place and then disappeared after she launched her attacks, but the masked person caught all of it. They stood as the wind wisped their faces. Suddenly the mask flew away and revealed a raven black haired man with daring red eyes and a sword suddenly formed from his wrist and raised it towards her. "Do you prefer the hard or easy way Makoto-san?" He smiled as the sword tipped her chin. Makoto looked at him with raging brown eyes and did a high kick, almost knocking the sword from his hand. As the man tried to get hold of his sword, Makoto leaped back and positioned herself in her fighting form. The raven black haired man took a look at her and a smirk took over his face. He ran towards her with his sword held back and then with a swift kick in the stomach, Makoto blocked it but it sent her flying to the stone emerald water fountain. As blackness tried to overcome her senses, she got up weary but was determined to win. She jumped up and flung out her leg, but the man ducked by mere mill inches and caught it. Makoto's eyes narrowed and tried to flip her leg off his grip, but he was too strong and with his other hand he raised his sword up high, threaten to kill her as Makoto closed her eyes and awaited her death._

_Suddenly he laughed and put the sword away. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to kill me?" Makoto asked with her strong voice. _

_"I have other plans…and I am very surprise why you didn't kill me?" The man raised his arm to her forehead but suddenly a leg struck the man in the face causing him to fall back. Wu Fei appeared beside Makoto as he helped her up. "What are you doing? He could of harm you!" Wu Fei hissed at her ear before standing in front her with his saber ready to attack. "Identify yourself!" He yelled out. _

_"Hey! I am not pathetic you know!" Makoto said standing besides him with her fist clenched together._

_"Women are supposed to be protected by the men!" He hissed back. "Now stand back."_

_"Oh I will not be insulted like this!" Makoto yelled out and lunged towards the man with her fist ready to knock the lights out of him. She punched him in the stomach and leaped in the air as she flung out her leg and hit his head sideways. Wu Fei's jaw dropped as he watched in amazement. A cry of pain shook him out of his sorrow memories as he look what had happened. Makoto now had the saber in her hand and threaten him as the tip of the sword tapped under his chin. But the man just smiled and with a quick movement of his hand, the sword came right back to his hand. Makoto looked at him with disbelief. Suddenly he leaped in the air and was about to kick Makoto but as she closed her eyes to feel the pain, she felt none. When she opened them, she saw Wu Fei's black hair facing her. Realizing what just happened, the unconscious Wu Fei fell into her arms. "NO!" She cried out as she carefully placed him on the floor and gathered her strength. "You are going to be so sorry!" _

_"Nani?" The man asked unaware of the powers Makoto possessed. _

_"Jupiter…. Thunder… Dragon!" Makoto cried out as a bright green flash of a thunder dragon shocked the man, and his flesh started to burn off. "AAAAAHHHHH!" He cried out as the skins of his face started to come off. "I will be back… I promise you Makoto-san." With a whirl of the freezing wind, he vanished in the midnight. _

_"Wu Fei!" Makoto cried out as she helped his head onto her lap. "What do you think you were doing back there?" _

_"I… I simply had to do my job… protect the women." He muttered as he looked at the sword that went through his stomach. "I did what I had to do." _

_"You… you… stupid idiot! I told you I could handle it!" She yelled through sobs. "Why couldn't you mind your own business?! You nosy person, now look what you got yourself into!" _

_"I didn't want the women to get hurt… I didn't want you to get hurt." He whispered the last sentence. "I… hope to treasure you like the person you are." _

_"Wu Fei… " Tears streamed from her cheeks and onto his pale face. "How…" She choked out the words, "How could you? You can't love me…." _

_"But I do- UGH!" Blood streamed from his mouth and onto his white uniform with the color of emerald engraved in it. "Makoto-"   
"Wu Fei?" Makoto whispered as a grave feeling started to overcome her. "WU FEI!"  
_As the memories of the past came to and end, the lockets broke apart and fell onto the awaiting hands. Suddenly Wu Fei felt a smack on his cheek as he looked at the crying Makoto who threw herself onto him. "You… how could … you? You could have killed yourself… you mean jackass!" She cried out as she beat his chest lightly with her fists. 

Wu Fei looked at her and slowly brought his shaking hands to her back to calm things down. "Makoto…" He murmured in her soft brown hair as he held onto her… never wanting to let go…ever. 

"And now… from Akita high school, Aya Tohimatchi will serve the ball." The announcer called out from the box above the court. "Oh nice hit! The ball, served by Tohimatchi hit Aya Mikage of the Ishikawa, who bumped it to Minako Aino, spiking it back to Chidori Kuruma- and she misses! And the team of Ishikawa wins!" The crowd roared for the Ishikawa players as Minako look for Quatre on the crowd, as soon as she spotted him she gave him a confident smile but he blushed in response.   
"Very nice…" Aya muttered to her as a smile plastered on her face as she turned to wave to the crowds. 

Minako blushed lightly, and asked, "What do you mean?" 

"Oh you know what I mean…" She made a gesture towards the blond boy smiling at Minako. "Very cute I might add too." Aya giggled as Yuuhi grabbed her by the waist and placed her on top of his shoulders. 

"WE WON WE WON!" Ken chanted out in happiness as he pumped his fist in the air. "Hey, we're going to go to the Century Café to celebrate, coming?" Yohji asked Minako. 

"Umm… no thanks, I got some other things to do." 

"Yea and I wonder what Aino." Ken gave a smug smile towards Minako, but Minako smiled back and rushed off to the benches. "Quatre!" 

The blond boy looked back to see Minako running towards him, but she suddenly tripped on an empty soda bottle and fell onto the concrete floor. Quatre rushed to her side and looked at the deep cut on her knee. "Minako-san! Are you alright?" His gentle blue eyes searched her crying eyes. "Don't worry, it's going to be fine." He comforted her. 

Tears streamed from her eyes, but quickly dried up when he said those refreshing words. Minako looked at him and gave him a faint smile. As he helped her up, she fell again, but this time, Quatre caught her by the arm and gazed into her lovely blue eyes. 

Suddenly bright pink rushed to his cheeks as he gently took her by the waist and led her to a near by bench. Quatre searched his pockets and a pack of tissues. As he dab some water from a near water fountain, onto the soft tissue, he carefully wiped the dark red blood from the cut as Minako held her cries back. As whimpers was heard from her mouth, Quatre tried to ease her pain as much as possible. 

"Thanks." Minako said as he did the finishing touches and tried to sniff back the tears. 

"It was my pleasure… I mean it wasn't my pleasure to see you in that much pain, but it was my pleasure to-" Before he could finish, Minako burst into giggles. 

Quatre smiled and placed his hand behind his head. "Oh I forgot, congratulations on your wining Makoto-san. Congratulations." 

Minako smiled at him and replied, "Thanks, hey want to go to the Century Café? 

"Sure why not?" Quatre said, but before he could take another step, he almost fell on a water bottle but Minako grabbed him by the arm to hold him steady. Suddenly a silver chain with the same locket as Minako dropped within his shirt. 

"Your locket…" Minako started. "You-"

"Oh yes… I'm sorry, but I seem to have the same locket as you do." Quatre smiled and tried to hide the locket back into his shirt, but as soon as Minako placed her hand over his, he froze. "Minako-san… "  
"Quatre… could you please let your locket hang outside of your shirt first?" 

"Umm…okay." Quatre replied with an uneasy voice. 

Minako smiled and quickly took out hers. As Minako and Quatre observed their similarities, it was pretty hard to see the differences. Suddenly the orange crystals on the lockets shined with a blinding light, and then all at once, it released themselves from their necks and rose into the mid-afternoon air.

Then the lockets whirled in the air as it the white and red light twirled around each other and blasted their way to one part of Japan and a semi-strong light of green shot to another providence of Japan. Finally a faint light of blue shined its way to the east side of the island."Quatre…what happened?"   
"I don't know Minako-san." He murmured as he watched with amazement as the lockets released themselves of their strong grasp and fell into the open hands of the two. Suddenly Minako jumped as a snow- white kitty cat jumped on her shoulder and licked her cheek. "Artemis! What are you doing here?"

The snow cat looked around his surroundings and opened up his mouth. "Minako, Quatre, you must follow those lights now." 

Quatre's eyes rose as astonishment took over him. "Minako-san… you taught the cat to speak? Impressive…" 

"No Einstein, Minako just muttered it under her mouth." Artemis replied, and then felt a forceful pull on his tail. "Sorry about that." Minako said sheepishly. 

"Did you people just listen to what I just said? FOLLOW THOSE LIGHTS!" 

"But why?" Quatre asked, becoming very curious of the snow cat. 

"Oh yeah, your memories." Artemis recalled. Doing a twist in the air, _a full silver moon cast over a simmering palace with each of the senshis living happily with one another. _

_Forest green trees surrounded the palace and each quarter of the palace was decorated with scarlet red, cool blue, forest green, and sun orange. In the middle of it is made of crystal silver gleaming in the moon's silver rays. _

_"Minako?" Quatre asked for her as he approached her chamber. Minako came through the doors and kissed Quatre on the cheeks. "Yes?" _

_"I just wanted to see you." He smiled as pink blush rose to his cheeks. Minako pouted and turned around facing her chamber. "You just wanted to see me?"_

_Quatre looked at her soft blond hair and with shaking hands he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his white armor embodied with orange. "And to hold you safe in my arms…" He murmured softly through her hair as he leaned his chin onto her shoulder. "To stay like this forever." _

_Minako, touched by his words, started to wet her eyes. She grasped onto his hands around her waist and leaned onto his shoulder. Suddenly war cries were being heard from afar. Quatre and Minako turned to look around and heard crashing glass and cries of pain, and anguish. "The Queen!" Minako thought as she grabbed his arm and ran towards the main hall, and found it being attacked by dark monsters from their evil forces. Rei was calling orders as the senshis ran towards their quarters to protect the palace. "Minako! Quatre- south wing NOW!"_

_As they sped towards the south wing, they fought their ways through as Minako used her meteor shower and Quatre slashed them through with his sword. _

_"Venus… Crescent beam… smash!" Minako shouted as she pointed her finger at a group of oncoming yuimous. A blinding light blasted its way through them and left nothing but black ashes of them. _

_"HAI!" Quatre yelled out as he slashed through a yuimou with his long sword, but gasped at the dark blood gushing out of the side of the sword. The yuimou looked at him with bloody eyes then grabbed the sword, pulled it out and threw it onto the floor. Quatre gulped hard and tumbled across the ground and retrieved his sword. "Hai-yah!" He thrust his sword through its stomach and twisted its insides. As it disintegrated into ashes, he suddenly heard a cry coming from Minako. Rushing towards her side, he found her being held by two yuimous, as another one was about to blast its dark power right through her stomach. As it gathered energy, he blasted its black power at Minako. _

_She closed her eyes and tried to overcome her fear. Suddenly she felt nothing but the cry of pain from a familiar voice. "Quatre!" She yelled out as tears streaked from her eyes and onto his bloody face. She kneeled down and tried to gather in him her arms. _

_The yuimous clasped their hands together and approached them slowly. "You son of a -_

_VENUS… LOVE… AND… BEAUTY… SHOCK!" Bright orange/yellow rays grew in rage behind Minako and rushed throughout the south wing, killing every yuimou there was._

_"Quatre…" She whispered as she felt her energy drain from her. "Why?" She chocked through sobs as she grasped him by the shoulders. _

_"Minako… I told you I wanted to be like this forever… and never wanted to let go… __ever in my life." __Quatre finished as his voice trailed off. _

_"Quatre… Quatre… how could you leave me?" Minako whispered as her final source of energy left her body. "Quatre… I love you. __Now and forever.__" _

_ _

DONE! Hope you enjoyed it! ^-^ Ya want chapter 6? Hehe 


	6. Final Chapter- Promise

Memory of Time 6

* Sniff, sniff * Ah, my story finally comes to an end… Make sure you people

have tissues when you read it and don't kill me! =) Hope you enjoy it!

' thinking…' 

" Talking." 

Memory of Time…

PROMISE…

"AMI!" He yelled out as he grasped her arms. 'What's wrong?!' 

"No… I must kill all of the Moon kingdom's decedents!" Ami replied in rage as she 

gripped her hands around his neck harder. "You will die Barton." 

Trowa took her by the waist and threw her gently onto her hospital bed. As he lunged towards her, as images of what just happened flashed through his mind. She was sitting on her bed drinking the soup he brought her, when suddenly she threw the cup onto the floor and clenched her fists as pain filled her screams. With eyes filled with the raw sense of killing, she lunged towards him, attacking him with all her strength. 

"LET GO OF ME BARTON!" Ami shouted out as he held her down by the arms. "IF YOU WILL NOT DO SO, YOU'RE GONNA BE VERY SORRY!" 

Suddenly she kicked him in the torso and sent him flying towards the plants by her windowsill. She held him by the throat and threaten to throw him out of her 25th floor room. Trowa looked at her with his silent green eyes as he tried to struggle out of her fierce grasp. When she was about to do so, she cried out in agony as tears rushed out of her eyes. Trowa leaned up and approached her with opening arms. 

The black crescent moon was no longer flashing and her forehead was dripping with cold sweat. Trowa took her by the arms and enclosed her within his warmth as he gently placed his head upon her. She cried until his white shirt could be almost seeing though. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it… please… I don't want to hurt you anymore, just… go away." She sobbed out through painful tears. 

"No… I will never leave your side." Trowa murmured into her soft hair. "Never." 

"But… I will just keep on hurting you! I can't control my self like this!" She cried in anguish. "Just leave please… please Trowa." 

Trowa looked into her pleading eyes as tears started to well into it. Suddenly he took her by the chin and kissed her with his passionate tongue. Exploring her mouth, he grasped her by the waist as he led her to her bed. Ami's eyes widened but became relaxed as warmth and safeness filled her crying heart. Trowa laid her onto her bed as he lingered off her gentle lips. Stroking her hair with one hand, he covered her with the blue comforter with another. He looked into her eyes as he bends down to kiss her forehead then leaving a trail of sweet kisses as he reached her lips. 

"Rest Ami…" 

Ami opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off when Trowa kissed her once more. As he left the door, Ami was full of tears once again. 'I can't keep on doing this…' As her eyes wandered to a fine ball pointed pen, (one of these _pointy fine pens) _headed towards her way…

"Serena… wake up." A voice muffled through her fogged mind. A figure… a man? 'Heero? No… he wouldn't care about me.' She thought as the figure came closer to her. As she opened her reluctant eyes, her heart jumped at his feature. Skins were pealing off as his daring red eyes approached her, and his raven black hair was all messed up, and some of it were missing. "Serena dear… common, time to wake up." 

His fingers were not there except the bone structures of his missing fingers. His pale skin that were peeling off showed crimson red blood slowly making its' way down his arm. She gasped as a brutal finger reached towards her. 

"Oh I see that you are… astonished, may I say, about my appearances?" He growled in a low voice. "And you are suppose to be the neo queen Serenity."

"How do you know?" She gasped out through frightful whimpers.

He laughed at her and smiled his with his bloody lips. "Oh yes… I may even know more than you know. You really don't remember me don't you?"

"I… I don't." She replied with a fearful tone. "Who are you?" 

"They call me Wiseman." 

Minako looked down at her shoes, blushing as her memories filled her mind. 'I… loved him?' She thought as her eyes wandered to Quatre, whose eyes brimmed with tears. Suddenly Quatre took her hand and looked at her. Then he brought her into his arms as he gently kissed her lips and then went into her waiting mouth. 

"THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE HERE!" Artemis yelled out, rolling his eyes. 'Dear god…'

But Minako and Quatre didn't seem to hear him and their fire for passion of love began to rise. Quatre kissed her as he poured his soul into her heart as Minako did the same. With hands on his broad shoulders, Minako pushed herself onto his body. 

Quatre's body shook with pleasure as he grasped her hips, wanting to thrust himself into her. Suddenly Quatre felt a sharp pain on his shin. As he whimpered, he looked down and saw Artemis with his teeth in his flesh.

"ARTEMIS!" Minako scold, taking the white cat by the stomach and held it by her side. "What do you think you were doing?"

"I tried to get your attention, but you people don't listen to me!" He glared at them. "And we have to get to one of the senshis… NOW! NOT TOMORROW!" He continued.

"Okay, okay, okay… keep your pants on." Minako muttered under her breathe. 

"AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED…. I DON'T HAVE PANTS!" Artemis shouted. "We don't have time to lose, now put your lockets together." 

As they did what they were told, a strong light of green blasted to the west side of Japan as a red and white light twined together and headed towards Tokyo. Then there was a faint light of blue going to Osaka. 'Alright, now we're making progress."

"I think Kyoto is the nearest. Shall we go there?" Quatre asked. 

As they agreed, they headed towards the train station as Quatre looked at Minako's flinging hand. Suddenly he slowly traced the tips of her gentle hand before holding onto it. Minako turned to him and a sweet smile appeared on her face, melting Quatre's heart. 

_My dear Trowa,_

_As you can see, I'm not here… and I don't plan to come back here. I'm so sorry, but for you to be safe from me, I have set off to a place that even I don't know of. I am very grateful for all the things you have done for me…but for you to be safe, you must not find me. I beg of you not to look for me, just forget me. _

_Love always, _

_Ami. _

Trowa set the weeping paper down as his forest eyes searched the dawning skies. 'How could she do this… to me?' He walked to the balcony of her room as tears dropped on the paper. "Ami…" 

Wu Fei looked at the sleeping Makoto in his arms. As his black eyes traveled to her fragile feature of her face, then wandered to her collarbone and finally to her locket. When he picked it up, Makoto stirred. "Wu Fei?" She murmured. 

"Yes?" 

Minako looked up and sat up straight to look into his deep eyes. As she leaned towards him, he grasp her by the arms and pulled her into him. Placing his head on her head, she snuggled in his warmth. Wu Fei then lowered his face and kissed her cheek, but Makoto turned around so he kissed her gentle lips. When they met, Makoto slipped her tongue into his mouth as Wu Fei held her closer to him, almost feeling her heart beat against his. "Makoto…I… have something to tell you." He murmured, as they broke apart. 

"Wu Fei… what is it?" 

"I… I'm sorry, but I can't be with you." Wu Fei whispered, turning away. 

Makoto looked at him with troubled eyes and pondered him. "May I ask why?" 

"I… I'm married." 

"You're married?!" Makoto gasped, clutching onto her fast beating heart. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? You… argh, bastard!" She got up and turned to leave, but Wu Fei grasped her hand and pulled her inside. 

"Makoto please… don't be like this to me. I'm sorry-" Before he could continue, he felt a fierce slap on his cheek and looked at Makoto, full of tears. 

"HOW… COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY DID YOU LEAD ME ON?" Makoto yelled out. "Why Wu Fei… why?" She sobbed. 

"I… I'm just so sorry for all the pain I caused you. I-" Makoto flung her wrist off his grasp and pulled out his door, knocking her in its path. When she fell Wu Fei was instantly by her side. "Makoto!" 

"Don't you dare touch me!" Makoto whispered fiercely before getting up and ran through the open doors. 

"Relena?" 

"Heero? Oh Heero where are you? I missed you so much! How come you haven't been to school today or yesterday? Are you with that Usagi-chan?" Relena's voice sounded so sweet, but… on it sounded so wrong for him. 

"Relena… I just don't feel well today or yesterday. No Usagi-chan isn't with me." 

"But where are you?" Relena asked with a concerned tone.

"I'm at… Nara." Heero muttered, but then suddenly felt a discomfort in his heart. 

"NARA?! Where in Nara? I'll come right away!" Relena yelled out. 

"Calm down, I'm fine. I'll call you back later." Heero said before hanging up. Then all of the sudden, he clutched onto his heart as pain grew throughout. His breathing control started to become short… as he then realized what was wrong. 

"GO AWAY PLEASE!" Serena cried out backing to the wall. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

"No… NEVER! You have taken what was mine! I will control the Moon kingdom!" Wiseman yelled out as he grasp her crying arms and tried to settle her. 

Serena yelled out in pain as his fierce grasp clutched onto her pulse. "GO AWAY!" 

"NEVER… UNTIL I HAVE TAKEN WHAT IS MINE!" Wiseman yelled as his crimson eyes turned bloody with rage and revenge. 

Before Wiseman could lay his finger onto her forehead, a shot of fire blasted towards his way, burning his arm. "REI!" Serena cried out as Rei, Duo and… Heero appeared on the doorway. 

"Help me!" 

Wiseman turned towards them with fury raging in his eyes. "Leave here at once, there is nothing that concerns you here." 

"Well now there is pal, now let go of her!" Duo yelled out and threatened his fist at him. 

Wiseman made no comment but just smiled with his bloody lips. Then with a wave of his hand, Serena and him were surrounded in a glass cube. "Now you can't disturb us." He said with smug smile. 

Heero's Persian eyes glared at him with fury. "Let go of her!" 

"And who are you to tell me that?" Wiseman answered, suddenly gripping Serena by the neck. "Who are you to her?" 

"I… " 

Wiseman smiled and replied. "You're nothing to her… or to me." 

"I am the knight of the Moon kingdom and I will protect the queen and the princess!" 

"And what makes you so special that you can come through this barrier?" 

Heero looked at him and slowly presented him with the Moon kingdom's saber of Serenity (something I made up) Wiseman took a look at it and scoff. 

"Pathetic mortal. You don't know even know what it is you're holding." 

"Oh really?" Heero said as he felt the blade of the saber as he held it close to his heart. His closed eyes as he felt the sensation of the blade's power surge through his body. Heero thrust the sword at the cube as power surged through it, blasting it into a million pieces. 

"What the-" Wiseman's eyes narrowed as he grasped her neck tighter and her color began to fade along with her air and gripped onto her pulse. 

"Serena!" Rei yelled out as she whipped out her scroll with Japanese writing on it. With some chanting of ancient words, the scroll was tagged onto his forehead, freezing him into place. 

Heero nodded at Rei as he took out his saber and with a cry, he stabbed the saber into Wiseman as he yelled out in horror. "I will come back, I promise you!" He cracked in the fire that was set by the scroll. 

"Serena!" Heero ran to her side as he held onto her. His eyes wandered to her pained face to her bloody body. Suddenly his eyes were fastened onto her hand and saw the pointy pin in her hand. 'She cut her wrist… the lifeline of her circulation.' "Serena how could you be so stupid?!" 

"I… you don't care. No one care!" Serena spat out blood. 

"We all care! I CARE!" Heero yelled out, ripping of a cloth from his tank and wrapped it around her arm. "Serena!" 

Serena looked at him with crying eyes as blood dripped on the side of her mouth.

Suddenly Heero took her by the waist as he held her tight to his heart. "Serena…" 

"Heero…" Serena whispered before closing her eyes to eternal peace. 

"Serena… SERENA!" Heero cried out as tears began to form in his eyes as it ran from his face. He clutched onto her as tears streamed form his face and onto her pale cheeks. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

A tear dropped onto her face as a simmering silver color rose around Serena. Rainbow colors of red, white, blue, green and orange encircled her as it wrapped around her. Heero dried his tears as a miracle was about to happen. They all looked at the warmth and colors surrounding Serena and then with a blast of silver in the middle, the colors faded away. Serena laid into Heero's crying arms as the two other senshis looked in horror of what just happened. Heero took her arm and checked her pulse. 'It's too late…' 

"Is she…dead?" Rei gasped as he held onto Rei, weeping softly on his shoulder. 

Heero looked at Duo and Rei and nodded. Suddenly tears of sorrow escaped his eyes. "SERENAAAAAAAAA!" 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ami screamed out in pain as the crescent moon began to do its evil work. "GO AWAY!" She yelled out as she looked at the box that had that black moon on it. She had gone back to her house to retrieve that box which had been taunting her with horror. As she went through the forest of Osaka, she stopped at a nearby pond and slumped down at the soft Earth. Splashing cool water on her face, she looked at her appearance and the black crescent moon began to take its full place on her forehead. "NO!" She watched as her face began to fill with pure evilness. "STOP IT, STOP IT!" She yelled out into the silent forest. Suddenly images of Trowa formed in her mind, as she held onto her heart. "Trowa…"

Wiseman began to appear behind a tree and approached her. "Ami, remember me?" 

"I… Who are you?" 

"Maybe this will help you remember." He laid his finger on the crescent moon as flashbacks entered her memory. "Now?" 

"Wiseman… How can I serve you?" Ami said with an evil smile as her eyes became ice-cold, gleaming in the bright sun. "And where is Rubeus?" 

"Right here darling." Rubeus said coming behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Miss me?" 

"But of course." Ami smiled as the black moon kingdom power began to dwell on her. She leaned towards him and kissed his gently on the earlobe then leaving a trail of kisses to his wanting mouth. 

"Now that you have acquainted with each other." Wiseman started. "We must continue with our plan, report to the Black Moon Kingdom now." With that he disappeared. "How am I to get there?" 

"Like this…" Rubeus said, seized her by the waist and kissed her violently as black shadows began to cover them and disappeared into the silent forest.   
"Ami…" Trowa whispered as he appeared from behind a tree, seeing the whole thing.

"Makoto… please hear me out!" Wu Fei knocked at her door. "Please Makoto…"  
"I hear enough. Now leave me alone!" Makoto yelled through the door. Suddenly loud music from Weiss Kreuz, White Cross, began to block his voice. Wu Fei's face crumpled and slouched at the door. Suddenly sounds of running feet headed his way. 

A blonde girl held onto a white cat as another boy began to appear next to her. 

"Um… Change Wu Fei I presume?" The boy asked him. 

"Yes, what is it?" 

His facial features brightened up as he struck out his hand. "Hi! My name is Quatre Winner and she is Minako Aino. This is Artemis." 

"Oh I see… hello. You wanted to see me?" Wu Fei asked, shaking his hand. 

Minako spoke up. "Is Makoto-Chan here?" 

His eyes widened as he pointed to the door. "Thanks!" Minako replied, knocking it. "MAKOTO! ITS ME, MINAKO!" Suddenly the door flung open and Minako stood there, with a towel around her hair and another around her wet body. Wu Fei's jaw dropped. "Makoto?" He gasped as Quatre did the same. 

"QUATRE!" Minako slapped him across the back of his head as Artemis laughed his head off. 

"MAKOTO!" Minako shouted as she opened her arms and hugged Minako.   
"Minako, what took you guys so long?" Makoto asked as she welcomed them inside. 

Wu Fei stared at their friendliness. "Injustice…" He murmured in disbelief.

"We called her before we got here." Quatre explained to the astonished Wu Fei. 

"Oh I see." When he headed inside with them, Makoto ignored him once he was seated. "Makoto, please let me explain." 

"Talk then, you got 3 minutes." Makoto said glaring at him. "No more, no less." 

"My wife, Meiran, died when we got married. I didn't love her, like I do to you. I was forced to marry her…I had feelings for her once, but I don't love her anymore. Please… forgive me. I just never had the chance to talk to you, I was so in love with you, I could bring myself to tell you this. I'm so very sorry for the inconsiderable pain I caused you. I just ask that you forgive me please Makoto. I-" 

"Time's up buddy." Artemis yawned as he stretched on Minako's lap. "Sappy story."   
"The cat can talk?" Wu Fei asked with surprise. 

"No, the mouse did." Artemis said with annoyance. 

"ARTEMIS! You weren't supposed to talk!" Minako yelled at him. "Until you know he is the rightful senshi!" She hissed. 

"Don't worry I am Minako-san." Wu Fei said, lifting up his locket. "I already know my past… it's just the future I'm worried about." He said looking at Makoto. 

"Makoto-san-" Quatre started, but Makoto held up her hand and stopped him. She got up and walked towards the Chinese boy. His heart jumped at her wet presence. 

"Wu Fei… I'm going to..." Makoto started before she kissed him on the lips and then gently lapsing her tongue into his desiring mouth. "Forgive you." 

"Whoo-hoo!" Minako shouted with happiness as looking at the kissing couple. Suddenly she felt warmth near her. Quatre gently wrapped his arms around her waist and purred, "Sorry" in her ear. 

Minako pouted, "Yeah well, you better be." She smiled and kissed his gently on the lips before kissing him with her passionate tongue.

Big sweat drops began to appear on Artemis's head. "DO YOU PEOPLE MIND?!" 

"NOPE!" 

"Ami… how could you?" Trowa murmured as he looked at his locket and the letter wet with sorrowful tears. 

"Trowa-san?" An unfamiliar voice called him. As he looked up, he saw 2 girls, 2 guys and 1 white cat coming towards him. "Are you Trowa Barton by any chance?" 

"Yes, I'm Trowa." He said, putting his locket back into his shirt and putting the letter back into his pocket. 

"No need to hide it Trowa." The boy with sleek black hair said, pointing to his locket. 

"We all have one." The blonde boy said with a welcoming smile. "Your one of the senshis of the moon kingdom. 

"I what? Who are you? Do I know you or something?"

"Hi, I'm Quatre Winner." The blonde boy introduced himself and to the others. "Chang Wu Fei, Minako Aino and Makoto Kino." 

"Hello. Nice to meet you all. What about this locket?" 

Minako, the girl with the blond hair looked at him and took out her locket. "Look familiar?" The others did it as well. 

Before Trowa could take out his locket, it already rose out of his shirt and released itself from his neck. This time, it combined with all the lockets, but it seems that 5 spaces are missing. The lockets clasped onto each other as it shined a red and white light towards Tokyo. Suddenly all of the lockets fell but only Trowa's remained floating in the air. With a blast of soft blue light, it shined above Trowa, as memories of the past filled his mind…

_Ami stood by the pond as she watched gentle flower lilies flow around the graceful pond. 'So peaceful… so quiet…' Suddenly she felt a gentle gasp around her waist and without turning, she already knows it's her beloved. "Trowa…" She laid her head on his broad shoulders as they looked at the scenery with silence. He could feel her breathe as he wrapped his arms around her. As they stood in silence, they had no idea that such a thing as _protection_ could take them apart… forever. _

_Then suddenly Ami took his hand away and bend down to take a lily from being stuck onto another one. She smiled at such… 'simple ways of life.' Trowa snuggled his chin onto her shoulder as they he breathed her sweet smelling scent. They did not needed words to describe their undeniable love to another, but by their actions._

_Ami felt so safe in his comforting arms that she never wanted to let go of this posture. She breathed deeply into the midnight skies as a chilling gust of wind blew into their way. Ami shivered in the cold as Trowa's warm arms covered her. He then lowered his mouth to hers as she kissed his lips then up towards his cheeks. Trowa smiled as he felt wet kisses on his cheeks then moved her blue eyes gazing into his. _

_The smile upon his face told her that she was all he needed in his life and nothing in the world could replace her. She smiled back as she tilted her head for a kiss. Trowa held her close to him as he gently planted a kiss onto her soft lips. Suddenly a loud booming noise corrupted the Moon Kingdom as Ami was about to fall into the waters, but Trowa grasped onto her arm, pulling her safe in his body. "You okay?" _

_"I'm fine." She smiled as she looked around the Moon kingdom. "I think we better head back into the palace." He nodded and took her hand, leading him back into the palace. When they reached the palace, they saw that Minako, Quatre, Makoto, Wu Fei, Rei, and Duo surrounding the Queen's bed. As they got near, they saw Queen Serenity resting in peace… forever. "NO…" Ami gasped as tears flowed down onto her cheeks and then falling onto her knees. "Queen Serenity." _

_Suddenly the chamber doors burst opened and Serena came running to her mother. _

_"Mother? MOTHER! NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! Please mother… " Tears started to well upon her soft blue eyes as Heero laid a supportive hand onto her shoulder and bringing her into his comforting body. As she cried onto her shoulder, the other senshis (this is what I'm going to call all the scouts, and the G-boys) felt her sorrow. _

_Then all at once, black and red lights forced their ways through the palace doors. Serena flung off Heero's grasp as she lunged towards her mother, shielding her from the destruction. "MOTHER!" Heero took his place, guarding the queen and princess as Rei started to call of orders. When she was finished, the senshis rushed to their wings to protect the Moon Kingdom. "Let's go, we don't have time to lose." Ami said to Trowa with determination as they headed towards their wings. Looking back into her shield she made for the queen, she and Trowa ran to their wing. _

_At the east wings, dark shadows were covering the walls and destroying everything in its way. Trowa lunged towards 3 monsters as he drew out his saber slashing through the monsters. Ami thrust out her hands and force out furious ice storms and bubbles that fogged out the whole room. Turning onto her computer, she spotted Trowa…being slain by the dark shadows. "No… what have I done?" She looked at her hands as she saw blood cover it. "TROWA!" She rushed towards his side as she looked into his pained face. "Ami… I promise to protect you… and I will, and I will come back alive." He said it a sense of determination.   
"TROWA!" She cried out as she hugged him close. Suddenly his senses told him that someone was approaching them. He shield Ami with his body and he cried out in intense pain as a saber sliced through his back, and almost reaching Ami. "NOOOO!" _

_"Ami… I promised you." With a final grunt, he pulled out the saber and threw it onto the floor before collapsing dead into her arms. "Trowa…how could you do this?" She sobbed as she then sensed a "dark shadow" coming toward them. Laying Trowa on the ground, she visualized the room and then shouting out, "Mercury Ice Storm BLAST!!"_

_A blast of water/ice mixed up in the palm of her hands, shot out towards the monsters and killing them all… not one alive. 'What did I do? I killed these people?' _

_Glancing down at Trowa, tears filled her eyes as she gathered him in her arms. _

_"Why? Why did you protect me?" She cried out as tears began to flow around her. Suddenly a blast of red and black light filled the room as figure approached her. _

_"Who's there?" She shouted out in fury as the figure turned visible. "Rubeus!" _

_"Ah I see that you remember me… miss me darling?" Rubeus reached out his hand to touch her face, but she slapped it away with rage in her eyes. "You son of a bitch! Why did you do this? You know how many lives you have killed?! This is the place of many people and my loved ones! How can-" Before she could continue, she felt a violent grasp around her waist as she saw Rubeus pulled her into his arms and kissed her with a passionate tongue. Her eyes widened as the pleasure grew from her, suddenly realizing its true form, she smacked him away and jumped back to retrive Trowa. "You sick bastard! What did you think you were doing?!" _

_"I simply did what I wanted to do. I want you… and you know that. I have always wanted you and I will do anything, destroy and kill, for your love." _

_"You… I can never love you! NEVER! You killed the one I loved! He was my soul… he was my heart and now… he's dead!" _

_"He's dead because of you… you made up that fog and he couldn't see. That is why he died… not because of me. In a few minutes, this whole planet is going to be destroyed, with everyone in it, including him and you. Now I have only a few minutes to waste before this moon kingdom goes down into rubble. Come with me and join the dark forces." _

_Ami looked at him with shock, then towards Trowa with crying eyes. 'I killed you 'Trowa…I… killed Trowa… the one I loved… how could I? I… 'She suddenly looked at her hands and saw scarlet blood growing… "NEVER I WILL NEVER COME TO YOUR SIDE, AND I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!"_

_Rubeus looked at her with determination. "Oh trust me you will… always." _

_"Let go!" She shouted as a monster crept up behind her and wrenched her arms behind her. "No! LET GO OF HIM NOW! I DEMAND YOU… STOP IT!" She watched in horror as the monster took Trowa away from her and was about to throw him out into the deep blue sea. "Oh I see now…" Rubeus said softly. Suddenly Wiseman appeared from behind Rubeus and walked towards Ami. With a wicked smile, he laid a finger on her forehead. "Now you will become one of the dark ones… whether you like it or not." _

_"NO STOP IT! I WILL NEVER FALL FOR YOU! THE DARK FORCES WILL NEVER COMMAND ME! NEVER!!!!! TROOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWAAAAAA!"_

_"Throw him into the sea." Rubeus commanded as the dark shadow did as he was told. "Stop it! Please Rubeus! I beg of you… I will do anything, just… leave him alone! Please Rubeus…" Rubeus looked into her pleading eyes and a satisfactory smiled swept upon his face. "Alright then… leave him. Take her back to the Dark Moon kingdom as we have a little fun with our guest." _

_As the Wiseman disappeared in a shadow of fire, Rubeus followed, as he whispered into Ami's ears, "He will never remember you…never… mark my words." Tears dropped onto the crystal floor as Ami looked at Trowa. "Good bye my love." _

Suddenly the flashbacks came to an end. "How… could she do this?" 

Trowa looked down as the memories regained its strength in his mind… engraving all of the memories. Suddenly tears flowed through his eyes once more as he took out the scarlet letter… 'Ami… why?'

"Rubues!" Beruche yelped as his presence gave her a start. "Where were you? I missed you so very much!" She pouted, striking out a pose for him to examine her curved figure, but to Rubues, he didn't seem to care…

"Oh…" Rubues replied as he then brought Ami from the shadows. "I want to show you my girlfriend… Ami." Ami's cold eyes nodded towards their ways as the sisters grew in fury. 

Ami, slim and tall, stood next to Rubues with a smug smile on her face. "Hello, nice to meet you all. Beruche I presume?" 

"Yes…" Beruche grinned her teeth. "And where did we had this _pleasant _meeting?" 

"Oh yes… when I was a sailor scout, remember I was Mercury?"

Confusion filled their minds as Cooan spoke up. "As I recall, you're not supposed to spill you identidy?" A smile appeared on her face. "Is there anything else you want to tell us?" 

Ami smiled back. "Oh that is correct, but now… I am no longer a sailor scout, for I am a soldier in the Dark Moon Kingdom." 

Rubues smiled as he gripped around her waist and murmured into her ear, "And you're first job is to pleasure me." 

"Oh I don't think so…" Ami smiled back as micheif filled her eyes then took off Rubues' hands around her waist. "Not until you catch me!" With that she sprung off to the other side of the Moon kingdom, leaving the girls raging with fury as a pleasant smile came upon Rubues' face. 'Now that's more like it.'

"Ami… why? How… she-" Trowa gasped as his broken heart bleed. "Why?" ' I never even said those words to her?' 

Quatre seemed to read his mind as he patted his back. "Don't worry, we'll get her back right guys?" 

"Oh hells yeah, that guy's butt is going to be whipped big time!" Makoto yelled out, pumping her fist, with determination, into the air. 

"Umm… I still exisit here right?" Artemis said, standing up to face the scout, but they didn't seem to listen to him. "PEOPLE!!!" 

They all turned to look at him, expect Trowa, whose tears dropped onto the paper. "HEY! Crying boy!" Artemis yelled out, but soon felt a hard smack on the back of his head as he turned to Minako, with a mean look on her face. 'Uh-oh…' 

"What is it, Artemis?" Wu Fei asked him as their attention was turned to him, but Trowa maintained his posture… staring into the skies, wondering… 'Ami…' 

"If you people want to kick his ass, then might I suggest… you find the rest of the senshis NOW!!"   
"Oh… yeah. Alright then, let's head out!" Makoto yelled out, almost blasting everyone's eardrums. "Opps, sorry." She lowered her voice. 

"You better be." Artemis muttered under his breath as he felt another smack on the back of his head, but this time, it was Wu Fei's narrow eyes he saw into. "Uh-oh…"

"Serena…" Heero said misery filled his heart. "You… how could you do this to yourself… to me?" He cried on her bedside where she was laid in peace. "Why Serena?" Suddenly vengeance filled his heart as he clenched his fist. "Dark Moon." 

Outside, Rei opened the door as 2 girls, 3 young men and a white cat appeared at their doorway. "May I help you?"  
"Rei-san?" Makoto said, holding out her arm. 

"Yes, I'm Rei-san. And you…." Rei shook her hand and felt a familiar feeling rush through her. After they introduced themselves, Rei started to familiarize with them. 

"Q-man?" Duo said surprised to see him. "Hey Quatre!" 

"Duo? Hey Duo, how are you?" Quatre said with a smile. 

"Great, but… uh… " Duo started as he remembered his queen's death.

"What is it?" Wu Fei said. 

"Oh hey Wu-man! Long time to see!" Duo said as he tried to hide the truth from his friends. "How's it going? How's Meiran?" 

"Uh… you better take that back Duo, about the Meiran thing." Quatre muttered softly. Wu Fei's black eyes narrowed as he had his hand up to smack Duo.

"What did I say about calling me "Wu Man?!" 

"Err… nothing?" Duo said as he backed away, placing his hand behind his head. "I'm sorry." He said sheepishly as he saw Rei coming towards them with tea. "I'm going to help Rei!" 

As they sat down to talk, Rei saw something wasn't right. "Isn't there 5 scouts?" 

"Oh… umm technically yes, but um… " Makoto started, but then stopped as she sensed a person coming towards them. As she whipped around, Heero stood in front of them. "The other senshi is dead."

Suddenly Trowa rose up and stalked towards Heero. "Do you know which senshi we're talking about here?" 

Heero glared at him with his Prussian blue eyes. "Serena and Ami are both dead." 

The others gasped as they heard the news. "But… how?" Rei gasped. "Ami can't die." 

"And Serena can't either… but she did." Heero said.

"Serena… died?" Mianko cried onto Quatre's shoulder as Makoto crumpled onto Wu Fei. "But… whose' going to take the throne now?" 

"Where is she?" Makoto said through sobs. Heero stood up and cocked his head to her chamber. "Serena… SERENA! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US?!" Makoto cried as she kneeled on the floor along with Mianko to bid their partings. "How did this happen?" Minako asked Duo, who were by the door. Duo led them back into the main room as he explained how Serena died. When he was done, Rei, and himself got curious how Heero know Ami was dead. 

"She was taken into the dark kingdom… of course she is dead." 

"But you have not seen her dead have you?" Trowa suddenly spoke. Heero shook his head as Trowa continued. "Good then, don't tell other people things you don't know." 

Before any of them could say anything, Luna spoke." We must find the other senshi.Combine your lockets together." As they were about to do so, Heero said, "What about Serena's?" Luna's eyes soon welled up as she replied, "Her locket belongs to her… and the locket will die with her." 

Heero grunted back tears as he thrust his locket into the air. As the moon lockets went to work, shining bright light filled the room, blasting through the widows into the skies. "We're supposed to go up there?" Duo said with awe. 

"No… not yet." Artemis said. "Ready Luna?" 

"Let's go." The cats lead them into a dusted place down into the cellar. 

"Whoa Rei, I didn't know you had this BIG thing down here." Makoto said, sneezing through the dust. "Ah-choo!" 

Wu Fei gently covered her mouth over hers as his nose touched hers. After a passionate kiss, they parted. "better?" 

"Much better." Makoto said smiling.

"Let's go. Senshis, place your lockets here." Luna pointed to the iron doors engraved with each of the senshis' symbol. As they finished, the lockets spun in a violent twist as it revealed the treasures behind. 

"Whoa… this is…" 

"A gundam." Artemis started. "This was to be built for the future world… this world. If the Dark moon Kingdom tries to attack once more, this is to be used. Each of these was highly modify to suit each of the soldiers. Heero, yours is Wing Gundam." Heero looked at the mighty mobile suit as he felt revenge coming near. When he boarded it, the other senshis got in too. 

As they blasted to the unknown space, they had no idea what was intended for them. 'Ami… I promised you…' Trowa thought as he launched his mobile suit into his destiny of the light. 

Remembering Luna and Artemis' words, Heero led his fellow comrades to battle. "Serena… I will never forget you… or for what you have done." 

"Ah… here come the fools." Rubeus said as he looked out into the big windows of the Dark Moon kingdom. "Prepare for battle!" 

"We don't have to you know. Just leave it to the others." Ami said snuggling into his arms, as she whispered into his ears. 

Rubeus looked into her eyes as she smiled lightly. He then took her by the waist and kissed her hard in her shoulder bone then towards her soft lips. "Everything for you." 

Back in the battlefield, the scouts were battling with the "dark shadows" (monsters) of the dark forces as the gundams crashed through their ways into the walls of the Kingdom. "You will die!" Heero yelled out as he slashed through dark shadows, created by the dark forces. "I will get my revenge!" 

Trowa killed with grace as he used his Vulcan cannon to slay through that dark shadows and as he was done, he got out of his gundam and faced his true enemy. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the hero who is set out to save Ami." Rubeus said with a nod. "How have you been?" 

"Where is Ami?" 

"Are you talking about my woman?" 

"Your…" 

"But of course, who else?"

"Shut your dirty trap!" Makoto said as she walked towards them with Rei and Minako by her side. "Don't listen to him Trowa! He's lying!" Rei yelled out. 

"Now fight or give her up!" Minako yelled out, with her hands in positions. 

"Oh Trowa… you have 3 women as your shield now?" Rubeus waved his finger. 

Trowa didn't reply but started at him with his forest green eyes. Suddenly he lunged towards him as he surprisingly flung out his leg and kicked him in the face, as he crashed into a group of oncoming dark shadows. Rubeus stood up as he shouted out, "Attack!" The dark shadows flowed towards them as the scouts slain them with their powers. "Jupiter… Oak… Evolution!" 

"Mars… Flame Sniper!":

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" 

"Stop it!!" a voice commanded them as they all froze in place. Ami came out of the shadows. "Stop it! I'm the commander of the dark moon kingdom and I command you to stop all at once!" 

"Ami?" Rei said with surprise as she took her bow and arrow and held on it. 

"No… I am not the Ami I used to be. I am now the commander of the dark moon kingdom." Ami said as she walked towards Trowa. "You… you're…" 

"Ami…" Trowa tried to take her hand, but she backed away. "You… changed." 

"But of course." She said with a smile. "I am now top commander of the Moon Kingdom… and none of you can do to stop me." 

Suddenly the words of Luna flowed into Trowa's head. He grasped onto his locket and pulled it out as blood spilled around his neck. The scouts gasped as they saw what happened. Trowa threw it into the air as shimmering blue light covered Ami and wrapped around her like a bubble. "What's happing?!" 

"AMI!" Rubeus shouted as he looked up and saw fog inside the bubble as he commanded the dark monsters to brake it open, but it just reflected it back to them killing them all… except for Rubeus. "What's going on! Trowa!" 

He lunged towards him as he kicked him in the stomach and then pushed him up against a wall, beating him with his bloody fists… as Trowa did nothing. "What are you doing? Why are you not fighting back?!" Rubeus screamed out with rage. 

"STOP IT! ALL OF YOU! TROWA!" Ami was released from the bubble. Fury filled her heart as she saw what happened. "Rubeus stop it!" He stopped and looked at Ami. 

'Nothing have changed…' He smiled at her appearance as she stalked towards them. 

"Rubeus…" 

"Yes my love?" Rubeus said as he tried to take him into her arms, but she backed away, "what is it?" 

"Stand aside, there is something I have to take care of… I need to finish off what is to be done here." 

"But of course my dear. Take your time." Rubeus smiled at Trowa as blood was spilled from his wounds. She looked at Trowa with uncommunicative eyes as she raised her hands and screamed out, " Mercury… Aqua MIRAGE!" Trowa looked at her with silent eyes and waited his death as he closed his forest eyes. But he felt no pain. "Ami?" 

She thrust her arms towards Rubeus as he was froze into place… then within 2 seconds he was demolished into little pieces. "Trowa!" Ami ran into his arms as he held her into heart. "Trowa… why… didn't… protect… yourself?!" She sobbed into his arms as the other senshis arrived.   
"I promised to protect you… and only you." 

"Trowa! He… could…of… kill you… why?" 

"Why did you give up yourself to Rubeus? You…" 

"Because I had to protect the ones I loved! Because I loved you! I could either see my loved ones being disappeared for off the face of Earth or I could of done something… and I chose my destiny to protect the moon kingdom… the world and you… Please… the bubble did not fully kill off the crescent moon and … I still have the power to kill the whole world… including you." Ami sobbed as the crescent moon flashed on her forehead. 

"Oh my god… then you could kill all of us!" Duo said as he got behind Rei. 

"Yes… I have the power to do that… but there is one way to be stopped…" 

"What is it Ami?" Trowa looked into her eyes… hoping for her to not say the forsaken. "Could it…" 

"Yes… that is the only way." Ami said wiping her tears away. "You must hurry! Before the crescent moon comes back again! Now!" 

"No I will not allow this! You have died… already and now… you will not die again!" Trowa shouted in rage holding onto her. "Please… tell me there is another way…" 

"There isn't any." Heero spoke up as he remembered Artemis' words. "_Must kill the senshi… that is the only way for the whole world to have peace… once more." _

"Trowa… please… there is no other way. Just… kill me! Now! Before the crescent-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Ami cried out in pain as the crescent moon shone its blackness. "Hurry!" 

"NEVER!" Trowa held her into his arms with tears spilling off his cheeks. "NO NEVER I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE AGAIN! NO!" 

The scouts looked at one another as tears flowed down their cheeks, looking at this ill-fated love. 'Why must fate be so cruel?' Quatre wondered as tears got into his shirt. "We… must do it… now." 

"What are you crazy Quatre?!" Duo shouted out. 

"We must kill her… for the sake of the planet and the moon kingdom." Wu Fei insisted. "We will kill her when she becomes one of the dark ones…" 

"NO I FORBID IT! IF YOU KILL HER THEN YOU MUST KILL ME!" Trowa shouted in rage. 

A cold voice suddenly haunted his mind. "As you wish dear…" Ami's eyes turned cold and harsh as she was about to thrust her Aqua Mirage into Trowa as he closed his eyes… "Ugh…" Ami grunted softly as blood spilled through her. 

"Ami.. AMI! WHY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Trowa yelled out as the senshis gathered the scout lying in her pool of blood. Suddenly her crest of darkness vanished. 

"I promise you… I never hurt anyone anymore… I never meant to hurt you… Trowa- I-" Ami whispered as the scouts suddenly kneeled around her as tears joined her crimson blood. "No… Ami… I cannot lose you anymore…" Trowa shouted as he took out his gun and pointed to his head. 

Suddenly his gun was swiped away by Heero. "What the hell are you doing!" 

"I… I want to die with her, now let me go! Now!" He struggled as Wu Fei and Duo held onto his arms. "OMAE O KOROSU!" 

Suddenly before any of them could do anything, a white blinding light shone around the room as Ami's blood disappeared and her wounds started to heal. "Ami?" 

Her eyes fluttered and she tried to sit up. Rei held her as the others did the same. "Ami-san?" Makoto said assuring she is real. "AMI-SAN!" Minako cried onto her shoulders as Rei did the same. "Ami-san… you're back!" 

"Ami?" Trowa heard cries of happiness as he turned around to see Ami… all well and alive. "AMI!" He rushed towards her as he held her around her grasp. "Ami…" 

"Trowa… I'm sorry that I-" Before she could continue, Trowa took her around the waist and kissed her lips before going into her desiring mouth. "Trowa…" Ami sobbed as they broke apart. "Promise me you wont do these crazy things anymore."  
"I promise." He said as tears of joy filled his eyes. "I… love you, now and forever."

  
"Very touching now isn't it?" Queen Beryl said as she appeared from the darkness, followed by Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite. On the other side came Cooan, Beruche, Karaberas, Petz, Esmeraude, Sapphire, Prince Diamond, Black lady and last but not least… Wiseman. 

"Wiseman!" Ami said with rage as she pulled away from Trowa's protective arms. "You…" 

"You ruined everything! Look what you did! You good for nothing sailor brat!" Wiseman growled with rage as he drew up his hands and thrust them forward as the dark forces attacked with full power. As they fought in battle, Heero grunted as he slay through the forces with his Saber of Serenity. Prince Diamond looked at Heero as he watched his ways of fighting. 'He…' 

Suddenly a shinning bright light filled the bloody room as a crescent moon appeared in its big window. A dark figure… with dangling long braids appeared on the crescent moon. "SERENA?!" Heero whispered under his breathe as he saw the mysterious figure come into the light. "Serena!!!!!!!" 

"Heero!" Serena yelled out as she jumped through the open windows and landed on the floor. The other senshis appeared around her. "Serena? Oh my god! Serena!" Makoto, Ami, and Minako yelled out as they hugged her with tears streaming from their eyes. "Serena… how?" 

"I don't know… Luna said that a white blinding light surrounded me and my wounds started to heal… but I don't know why. I guess its just… destiny." 

"ENOUGH! Since, you're all here… might as well finish all of you!" Wiseman shouted as the dark shadows lunged towards them. 'I should of finished you…' 

Heero looked at Serena as he walked towards her, as the others attacked the dark shadows. "Serena? Is it… really you?" 

"Heero… yes. I… I missed you so much. I… love you." Serena said as she blushed furiously. "Heero?"

"Serena… I…" He took her by the waist as he looked into her eyes. "Serena, I love you." With a sweet passionate kiss on her lips, Wiseman was gathering dark energy and fired it towards the kissing couple. Suddenly before the energy could reach them, a white shield of ice, penetrating it, surrounded them. Serena pulled away from Heero and looked who it was… Ami. 

"You have tolerated enough Wiseman! I will fight you and I will fight for peace and justice!" Ami yelled out as she gathered her power and forced out Mercury Aqua Mirage. The mirage blasted towards Wiseman, but he brushed it right off. Suddenly a shot of pain shot through him as black blood started to spill. When he turned around he saw a Gundam… Heavyarms. "Your time is up Wiseman…" Trowa's voice was heard through the Gundam as he slowly plunged into eternal sleep. 

"Mars… Celestial Fire… Surround!" Rei shouted as she combined forces with Venus' love and beauty shock. The surge of power blasted towards the group of dark shadows as it disintegrated into little bits of powder. 'Oh no… we're losing!' Queen Beryl thought as fear filled her mind with anxiety. Before she could do anything, the other senshis gathered around Serena and Heero as they held out the holy silver crystal. As they thrust it into the open air, simmering silver lights filled the air, and everything was destroyed… forever. 

'At last… it's gone… forever.' Ami thought as she held onto Trowa who smiled at her and then kissed her forehead then lingering towards her mouth. When they parted, Ami was wet with her tears. 

"Ami… what's wrong? Did I do something?" 

"No… I… I have to tell you something… when the bubble surrounded me… I- Trowa, I don't have much time to live… I could perish off the face of the Earth in a few minutes… I don't know how much time I have with you." Ami sobbed on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry…" 

Suddenly the grip around her was tighter than anything she felt before and she felt safe... "No… never say you're sorry. I don't care how much time I have with you… I will cherish it… every second, minute, hour, day…forever." 

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


End file.
